


Until it burns out...

by tacocat2003



Series: What you do to me [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clubbing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hyungwon is an asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk is baby boy material, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, camboy kihyun, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacocat2003/pseuds/tacocat2003
Summary: Hyungwon and Minhyuk like to avoid each other except when they can't... or won't.(Or Hyungwon can't stand being roommates with Minhyuk due to stuff that happened during highschool. Kihyun doesn't get what the problem is, Hyunwoo doesn't get paid enough for this, and Minhyuk becomes too confident for his own good)





	1. Dark nights were meant for tension

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi this is my first work...  
> I hope you enjoy  
> There's a lot of backstory and that will be covered in later chapters  
> This was all based on a prompt my friends and I made up so...  
> oh god I'm rambling

"No."

"Hyungwon~ Come on, It'll be fun! You barely get out as it is," Kihyun just finished his eye makeup and was currently trying to get Hyungwon up from his desk. "I didn't suck a dick just for you to not come. I got you in." That made Hyungwon groan and stand up pushing his chair in.

"I didn't need to know about that Kihyun, besides the main reason I'm staying here is so that I don't have to see that shithead." Hyungwon sighed as Kihyun opened his closet door pulling out some black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. "I don't think he's a shithead, he's pretty cute. And besides, he dyed his hair blonde." Kihyun reached up and grabbed a simple white tee and a black leather jacket.

"I guess he's a dumb blonde now, and can you _please_ get out of my closet!" Hyungwon took the clothes from Kihyun and threw them on his bed. "I'll go, but if Minhyuk bothers me one time. ONE time. I'm stealing your toys and camera," He shrugged his sweater off and put the shirt on along with the jacket. "And I don't care that you sucked a dick. It doesn't count if it's your own boyfriend."

"First of all how daRE YOu, I need that money. And if I don't have the toys, regulars will get bored and pay less, and without the camera, I won't be able to film quality content." Kihyun pouted and crossed his arms. Hyungwon finished putting on the skinny jeans and rolled his eyes. "I'm still surprised Hyunwoo allows you to be a camboy; if my boyfriend was a camboy I'd be hella jealous." Kihyun pulled out his makeup palette and straddled Hyungwon's thighs. "If you had a boyfriend that is," Kihyun laughed "And besides he gets to see all the shows, and sometimes he tells me what to do based on some of the comments. Oh, and sometimes he'll get in the camera with me and he'll-"

"NOPE."

\---

After walking for ten minutes, they reached the club where they were supposed to meet the others at. They walked in and immediately they were hit with the vibrations of the music and the smell of a very large combination of things (mainly alcohol). When Hyungwon turned to his left, he saw Hyunwoo at the bar gesturing them over. Of course, Kihyun just had to grab his boyfriends tie and yank him down for a very wet kiss in Hyungwon's opinion. "So Shownu, how's business?" Hyunwoo pulled away from Kihyun and gave him a sweet peck on the nose. "Well, ever since Hoseok started working here as a go-go dancer, by the way, his stage name is Wonho, our profit has increased. A lot of people like to pay to see him come out and dance. And we got the freshmen Changkyun as another DJ, Jooheon is still warming up to him, but the guests love him. Do you guys wanna drink?"

Kihyun pulled out 30,000 won and blew a kiss to Hyunwoo. "I'll be back in 30 minutes and see where he is, cause he definitely needs a drink. See ya~" Hyunwoo chuckled and pulled out some fruity soju. "Let's start out with this, then you better go dance cause I'm not gonna get yelled at by Kihyunie for you not having a good time." Hyungwon rolled his eyes for what it felt like the hundredth time today and took the glass swishing it around before shooting it down and breathing out.

"I'll take a few more than go, I have a feeling the next song's gonna be just my type," Hyungwon licked his lips and chugged the bottle down this time "Perfect." He got up and stretched his legs out before walking out to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before he found Kihyun and then he started dancing with him. Every now and then he'd look over to the bar to see Hyunwoo resting his chin on his fist, smiling while looking straight at them. Kihyun must've noticed cause he smirked and turned around getting really close to Hyungwon and started grinding on him almost, moving his hips to the music all while staring Hyunwoo in the eyes. Hyungwon went along with it as he almost always does and put his hands on Kihyun's hips, dancing with him. Suddenly, Kihyun grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that became full tongue in seconds. After a couple minutes, he slowly pulled away biting gently at Hyungwon's thick lips. "Ha... I think I might get punished again tonight..." Kihyun put his arms around Hyungwon's neck and kissed it slowly, full well knowing Hyunwoo was watching.

Hyungwon let out a deep laugh, "Glad I could help, I should probably find another guy though. Any more time with you and I think Hyunwoo just might take you right here and now." Kihyun looked up and laughed "Oh he totally would."

\---

"Hey, Minhyuk Hyung! I didn't know you were coming?" Jooheon ran up to Minhyuk who was talking to his friend Jihoon. "Oh Hii Jooheon, what do you think of my outfit?" Minhyuk giggled from being very tipsy and Jooheon looked over the tight jeans that were paired with fishnets and a black crop top and tilted his head slightly. "It's not exactly your style but you look really hot in it. I'm sure you'll get someone's attention tonight," Jooheon scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get ready and leave the apartment looking like that? Didn't Hyungwon see you?"

"Oh, that four-eyed nerd? No, he doesn't pay attention to me and he was too busy to notice I left. I could've stripped and started fucking myself and he'd probably never know since he always blocks me out." Minhyuk sighed and did a small pout while Jooheon and Jihoon stared at each and back to Minhyuk with wide eyes. Jihoon was the first to exhale after that awkward moment. "Um, Minhyuk I think you drank too much, you should probably get home," Jihoon patted Minhyuk's back and looked back up at Jooheon. "I should go find Vernon, that lightweight is probably all over Seungkwan's ass right now. See ya."

Jooheon smiled and held Minhyuk's shoulder, "Can you get home alright? Will Hyungwon let you in?" Minhyuk licked his lips from them being dry and looked up at nothing. "I hope so since I left my keys there." Jooheon nodded and looked over the sea of people down below. "I still question why you live with someone that hates you, but I guess you have your reasons and he still hasn't kicked you out yet." Minhyuk softly smiled and took Jooheon's hand and put it on his head. Jooheon smiled and turned around to look at the DJ booth, where he saw the newbie Changkyun already looking at him. Changkyun seemed to panic and blush returning his focus to the music he was supposed to controlling.

"Heh, not gonna lie. I might not like him, but he's hella cute especially when he blushes apparently," Jooheon turned back to Minhyuk except Minhyuk wasn't there. "I guess it's time to go back to the booth. Might have a little fun too."

As Minhyuk walked down the stairs to the first floor he looked amongst the crowd for Kihyun who said he'd be here. He looked towards the bar thinking that Kihyun might be hanging around his boyfriend but Kihyun wasn't with him. But, Hyunwoo was intensely staring somewhere in the crowd and he only had those eyes for one person. So Minhyuk followed his gaze to the edge of the mass of people and he did see Kihyun.

Only he wasn't dancing by himself.

Hell, Kihyun was _making out_ with his best friend, Minhyuk's _roommate_ , _Hyungwon._

All of a sudden, Minhyuk felt dizzy, Or maybe nauseous. He watched for a few more seconds before they pulled away from each other and started talking. Then, Hyungwon let out a laugh that covered his face. Minhyuk was almost in a daze, he'd never seen Hyungwon laugh like that in years. Then again, he'd never even heard him laugh in years. But then Hyungwon was going towards the bar and Minhyuk remembered that-

His keys are inside the apartment.

Hyungwon is not.

Minhyuk rushed down the stairs as fast as he could and ran to the bar before Hyungwon could move anywhere else. "Shownu! Stop Hyungwon!" He yelled at Hyunwoo who turned to look at the blonde running towards his bar. "Oh boy."

"YAH! WHat the hell man!?" Hyungwon yelled at whoever just body slammed into him. Only they were on the floor and they were Minhyuk. "That's it. Shownu, give me the keys to your apartment. I have to get some things from Kihyun," Hyunwoo shrugged and pointed to the employee's locker room. "Ugh, I'll get it later. Anyways, What the fuck are you doing Minhyuk?! Don't you have enough manners not to run into people?"

Minhyuk glanced up at Hyungwon who was towering above him and gulped. He tried standing up and winced when his leg hurt a bit. But not wanting Hyungwon to think even less of him he stood up anyways. "I didn't know you were going to be in that spot, it's your fault for not moving," He blew his fringe up and crossed his arms. "Why aren't you at the apartment?"

Hyungwon let out a sound of disgust, "I don't always have to stay in that shithole, although I would have preferred to, Kihyun Hyung dragged me out." He pushed Minhyuk out of the way and grabbed another bottle of soju. Minhyuk leaned on the counter right next to him and frowned. "Yeah? Well, you should've called or texted me so I would've known. That way we could go back together since I don't have my keys-"

"That's not my problem. If I'm not there and you don't have your keys, go find somewhere else to sleep. You're good at it."

At this point, Hyunwoo started frowning. "Hyungwon, don't say that stuff. It's not nice or appropriate." Hyungwon took another gulp of soju. "I don't care Shownu."

"It shouldn't be hard for you to find a place to sleep either since you're already dressed like a slut," Minhyuk flinched from the verbal blow and started to feel self-conscious with his choice of clothing and Hyunwoo grabbed the bottle of soju away from Hyungwon. He shrugged and brushed through his hair with his hand. "I'm not wrong, oh except for that you'd only be good at one night stands since they'd use you then throw you away since nobody would want you again. But who does?"

Minhyuk didn't know what to do so he did what first came to his mind and slapped him. His vision was becoming blurry and he could feel the tears start to fall out. Minhyuk choked out a cry when he tried to leave but stumbled on his leg, his tears started flowing more prominently now. "W-why must you h-hate me?!" He shouted and Hyunwoo jumped the counter to comfort him. He rubbed his back and looked up at Hyungwon whose cheek was becoming red and his facial expression indifferent. "Hyungwon. You should get out before I make you get out. Oh and-," Hyunwoo picked up Minhyuk and carried him over to Hyungwon. "Take him home and to bed. And if I hear that you didn't do that to the fucking letter, I'll beat your ass. Now stop being a fucking prick, and be nice to him for once."

Hyunwoo tried to make Minhyuk stand up but he couldn't and Minhyuk started shaking when he saw he was near Hyungwon. "N-no! Go away!" Minhyuk cried harder and attached himself to Hyunwoo.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?!" Kihyun appeared and Hyunwoo told him the whole story quickly and Kihyun marched up to Hyungwon and punched him square in the jaw. "Hyungwon, you fucking bastard! Get up! I'm taking the both of you home." Kihyun hugged Minhyuk whispering something to him that lessened his crying.

Hyungwon got up from the floor and spit out some blood. He turned around and left the club with Kihyun trailing behind with a sobbing Minhyuk. Yeah, he knows he was an asshole but he honestly doesn't care. For one thing, though, he didn't expect Minhyuk to just start crying. Usually, if he insults him, Minhyuk just spits something back or ignores him. He's never cried about anything before which made Hyungwon a little uneasy but it's just Minhyuk. Why should he care?

\---

"Honey, if anything happens just tell me and I'll come here straight away to kill him. Okay, baby?" Kihyun had sat Minhyuk down on his bed and Minhyuk nodded still teary-eyed, Kihyun stood up and gave him a smile before trying to exit his room. "Kihyun?"

"Yes, Hyung?" Kihyun turned towards him and Minhyuk seemed nervous. "Why does Hyungwon hate me so much?" Minhyuk began to get teary-eyed again "I keep trying to make him like me, but he just hates me. No matter what I do! I like him so much and he probably wishes I was dead!" Kihyun's eyes popped.

_Wait, did Minhyuk like Hyungwon? Like that?? WHAT?_

Kihyun sighed and glanced down at his shoes, "I don't know Hyung... Maybe there's something you haven't tried? But I really don't know." Kihyun took a glimpse of Minhyuk and he had already turned over onto his side.

"Hyungwon you absolute fucknugget. You better apologize tomorrow or else," Kihyun was just about to leave when Hyungwon asked how Minhyuk was doing. "Why don't you see for yourself you shithead, love ya, bye."

Hyungwon rubbed his head and sat down in his chair. _Was I too harsh on him?_ He flipped through his textbook that was still laying there on the desk but he couldn't focus on any of the words. He groaned and got up going towards Minhyuk's room. He inhaled and exhaled before opening the door.

Minhyuk was still awake, based on the sniffling sounds that came from his bed. Hyungwon looked at the neon green clock mounted on the wall and walked over to Minhyuk's bed. He tapped the lump of blanket and Minhyuk to get his attention.

A loud sniffle came from the said lump and it turned over to reveal a burrito Minhyuk, still wearing his smokey eye makeup or a least what was left of it. After seeing Hyungwon he pouted and another group of tears sneaked out, making Hyungwon feel even more of an asshole.

"What do you want?" His eyes watered some more and it was obvious he was trying to not let his voice crack. Hyungwon grumbled and sat on his bed, pulling the burrito up.

Minhyuk was kinda stiff and confused by Hyungwon's actions. And even more when Hyungwon pulled his burrito self into a hug. "W-wha-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far earlier. I'd blame it on the alcohol but it wouldn't be completely honest. And Kihyun is probably going to kill me," Hyungwon put his chin on top of Minhyuk's blonde mop of hair and sighed. "Can you say something or kick me out or something?"

Minhyuk squirmed his arms out of his burrito and hugged Hyungwon back, pressing his face into Hyungwon's shirt. "You're warm and I like hugs," He murmured into the shirt. "Plus I love cuddles and I deserve it you jerk." He lightly punched Hyungwon's arm and giggled.

Hyungwon widened his eyes in shock. He was never like this sober, but neither was he. He moved one of his hands to the back of Minhyuk's head and ran his long fingers through it trying to comfort him more. It seemed to work as his breathing slowed down and the grip on his back lessening. Minhyuk turned his head to look up at Hyungwon with drunk doe eyes and Hyungwon made the mistake of looking back down at him.

Because at that moment, every reason why Hyungwon despised Minhyuk, everything that happened in High school, just disappeared into his eyes. And god were his eyes beautiful.

Hyungwon noticed the rosy tint over Minhyuk's face and the concentration of it on the tips of his ears that were barely covered by his soft blonde hair. Minhyuk's hands moved to grip the back of his shoulders, slowly pulling himself up, so that he was face to face with Hyungwon. Whose hands were also moving to cup Minhyuk's cheek while the other that still remained in his hair, combed through it, unconsciously bringing Minhyuk's head closer.

"Hyungwon... you're being really dangerous right now..." Minhyuk pressed his forehead against Hyungwon's and closed his eyes before opening them and glancing down to his lips and back to his eyes.

_Hah, we're both drunk. Maybe that means one of us will forget this._

Hyungwon gazed at the blondes wet lips, closing in on them. "Maybe that's a good thing.."

_But hopefully..._

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck leaning into his lap as the blanket fell off his body.

_I'll remember this moment_

Hyungwon pressed his lips against Minhyuk's and the grip on his hair strengthened making Minhyuk let out a soft moan. Hyungwon deepened the kiss and pushed him down onto the bed.

_And the softness of his lips._

\----

"Ughh... What time is it?" Hyungwon lifted himself up from the bed but his arms gave out and he fell back down. He groaned and turned his head over to look at the clock on his nightstand.

Except it wasn't there and it wasn't his nightstand either. His eyes widened quickly and he jumped up looking around. "Why am I in Minhyuk's room?" He whispered to himself while hearing noises outside the closed door. Which only let him know of his massive headache from what appeared to be a hangover.

Leaving the question of why he was in Minhyuk's bed for a later time he slowly got out of the bed and left the room facing a Minhyuk who kept pacing around in what seemed to be a panic. Just watching him had made himself dizzy, so he chucked himself over towards the bathroom and bent over the toilet prepared for the worst to come.

In the kitchen, where Minhyuk had been panicking. He was still overthinking everything. He rushed back and forth getting hotter by the second since his first mission was to hide all the marks he found on his neck with a blue turtleneck.

He had woken up at least an hour before he saw Hyungwon come out of his room. And his shirt was nonexistent while Hyungwon was fully dressed, and not only was his shirt missing his jeans were unzipped and were... _dirty_.

After taking a shower and redressing himself he sat on the couch and started thinking about what could've gone down last night. He remembered bits and pieces but none of those told him anything about why Hyungwon was in his bed. But he wasn't stupid, he could obviously tell that he and Hyungwon had done things last night. But the real question was why.

Why the hell would Hyungwon want to do anything with him? He has despised Minhyuk for years, almost a decade. The only reason why they lived together was that it was cheap and their schedules didn't collide that much. Plus Kihyun and Hyunwoo used to live with them but they moved out when they started dating.

Minhyuk decided to put the night as a drunken mistake and he hoped to death that Hyungwon was too drunk to remember. Cause if he did, that's exactly what he'd label it as.

After he saw Hyungwon run into the bathroom, he figured that he had a hangover. He got worried though so he filled a glass of water and speed walked to the bathroom door. He tapped at the wood with his knuckles and winced when he spoke. "Umm, Hyungwon, can I come in?"

He heard a loud groan and tried opening the door. It wasn't locked so when he stepped inside he found Hyungwon lunged over the toilet gripping the sides tightly. He quickly knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "Hyungwon I have some water, do you want some pain meds?"

A deep sound, almost like a growl, came out of Hyungwon as he turned his head to look at Minhyuk. He eyed the water in his left hand and straightened his back to take it from him. He drunk about half of it and then spat it out into the toilet looking back to Minhyuk. "Why the hell are you wearing a turtleneck? And get me those pills you offered."

Minhyuk blushed at the question and avoided it by standing up to reach the medicine cabinet. He popped two pain pills into Hyungwon's palm and watched him shoot it down with the water. Hyungwon shook his head and then stood up towering over Minhyuk once more. "Another thing," Hyungwon walked a mere foot towards Minhyuk "Why did I wake up in your bed?"

Minhyuk gulped at the question that seemed more threatening than anything. He backed up and scratched his ear not knowing how to answer the question. "I don't know, maybe you fell asleep there. I remember you.." Minhyuk searched the deepest of his memory to find out what possibly could've happened that was true but not gonna piss him off. "Apologized to me after Kihyun threatened you and I think you hugged me... But that's all I remember..."

Minhyuk bit his lip and looked at the mirror which showed his ears being a very dark tint of pink. Which triggered his entire face to explode into the rosy color. He glanced back at Hyungwon to see his reaction, but he was unfazed. "I'm gonna go study now," Hyungwon pushed past Minhyuk into the living room where he stopped and turned his head back. "Thanks, though, I guess."

Now Hyungwon being in a major where he has to analyze everything was very helpful at this moment but also very confusing. He had woken up in Minhyuk's bed, seen Minhyuk in a turtleneck which was weird all around since the guy never wears them especially not in late spring, and he blushed when asked about what had happened the night before.

This had to mean something more happened than him just apologizing and hugging him. But what? What the hell would drunk Hyungwon do? He shook it off his mind and went into his room to study.

\---

"Hyunwoo, I think Hyungwon and I slept together." Minhyuk had just come up to the counter of cafe that he worked at part-time, but not now, now he was spilling his feelings to his co-worker.

Hyunwoo turned to Jun who was finishing up on restocking the cookies and gestured over to the cash register. Jun nodded and took over his place. He exited into the lobby and walked Minhyuk over to a table near the corner. "Excuse me now, what? Why would you think that?"

Minhyuk squirmed in his seat and stared Hyunwoo in the eyes. He changed into a regular shirt and scarf before he left so he took the scarf and undid it, showing Hyunwoo the abundance of marks that adorned his neck. Hyunwoo's eyes squinted at them and then returned to normal size. "Well, it seems that you just might have. Any other evidence?"

"I woke up with half his body on mine. My shirt was gone, the marks don't stop at the neck that's for sure, and umm well my memory is still coming back but," He rubbed his head and sighed. "I don't know how to acknowledge this if he remembers it."

Hyunwoo thought about this for a couple of minutes. "Minhyuk, if he does remember anything. Chances are, he's not going to say anything in case you don't remember," He looked at Minhyuk's expression and was utterly confused. He had a smirk on his face and was concentrating on something. "Umm, Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk smiled and peered into Hyunwoo's eyes. "Hyung, what if I want to make him remember? What could I do?" His face seemed filled with determination and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

_If anything would make him remember it's your loud ass moans._ Hyunwoo thought briefly as he used to date Minhyuk and although he'd never say it to his face, just in case Minhyuk became self-conscious, his moans are very loud but very hot. He cleared his head and looked at the counter where he could obviously see Vernon flirting with Seungkwan who was just trying to order his usual coffee and donut.

"I should get back to work, but whatever you do. Don't get yourself hurt again." Hyunwoo stood up and returned to his place behind the counter lightly smacking Vernon across the neck. As Minhyuk got up to leave, Jihoon ran over to him with a paper bag. He pointed at Hyunwoo, who smiled and waved at Minhyuk as he left the cafe.

A few hours passed and Minhyuk decided to go home to think over some things. He opened the door with his key and walked in. He didn't see Hyungwon anywhere in sight nor did he see his keys. _Ah, he must've gone out._ Minhyuk took off his scarf and threw it on the couch. Just to make sure Hyungwon wasn't in the apartment he peeked into Hyungwon's room and the bathroom to see if he was there which he wasn't.

Minhyuk plopped down on the couch and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He thought of what had all happened today and went over every little detail. Down to the moment where he was rubbing Hyungwon's back as he was bent over the toilet. But, that moment felt familiar. As if he had done it before. He closed his eyes tightly trying to remember when it finally popped into his head.

_He hugged Hyungwon last night_.

That one memory started the chain reaction of memories flooding back into his head. And before he knew it he was overthinking and hard. He was so hard from just the memories of what they did, that he rushed into his room and jumped onto his bed. He didn't bother with closing his door all the way since Hyungwon was loud when he came home.

He turned over on his back and peered down at the bulge in his pants. Minhyuk bit his lip as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his leaking dick. He gripped it and moaned remembering how Hyungwon had done it the previous night. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his nightstand.

He pulled out some lube and a vibrating dildo that Kihyun had bought him for his 21st birthday. In a hurry, he stripped off his pants and moved some pillows around to where he was bent over on his knees. He kept pulling at his cock while his other hand was busy with the lube. He breathed and slowly entered a finger into his entrance letting out a sigh of relief. He kept thinking about Hyungwon grinding into him, whispering dirty things right into his ear. He joined the first finger with a second and thought about Hyungwon calling him his beautiful baby boy. He moaned louder at the memory.

So many memories went through his mind that he couldn't stand waiting anymore. He took the dildo and gently pressed it inside of him gasping at the feeling of being filled. Although he imagined it was Hyungwon instead. He picked up the remote with shaky fingers and pressed the button to turn it on, instantly feeling the pleasure from the low vibrations. He turned it to its medium setting and grabbed ahold of his member again. He rubbed it a few times but thought about how Hyungwon would probably thrust into him but hold it at the base so he couldn't cum. So he did exactly that, and he gripped his sheets with his other hand moaning out more.

\---

"Ngh.." Hyungwon had woken up from a very uncomfortable sleep he had in the bathtub. Not only that but he had the weirdest dream that he was fucking Minhyuk. He shook his head of the thought and instantly regretted his decision to sleep in the bathtub. _Ugh my legs are killing me now_

Deciding to actually get some sleep he stumbled out of the tub and out of the bathroom. He walked to his room but the atmosphere was heavy in the apartment. That's when he heard it.

Moans.

Coming from Minhyuk's room.

His curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards Minhyuk's room. _Was he watching porn?_ He put his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door completely when-

_"H-hyungwon..."_

That was definitely not porn. That was Minhyuk's voice and the sound went straight to Hyungwon's dick no matter how much he might've disliked it. But that still didn't stop him from opening the door some more. And when he did, he saw Minhyuk on his back, arching up while one hand was messing with his nipples and the other was gripping his hard dick. He was panting too, moans slipping out almost constantly. Hyungwon noticed his head turn a bit so he dropped down out of fear of being caught.

He heard another loud moan of his name and it just made him harder. Part of him wanted to hear more of those beautiful moans and the other part wanted those moans to be nothing more than vibrations on his dick. He loved how needy Minhyuk sounded, how his moans were like that of angels. He unconsciously slid his hand down to cup his bulge, massaging it. He bit his lip to keep any stray noises in, as he imagined himself in the room with Minhyuk. Pleasuring him, himself instead of just listening to him with a vibrator inside.

These started turning into memories of the previous night. And it began to make sense, he was still confused though on why he did it. But he didn't really have any regrets. While listening to Minhyuk, he thought of why he hated him. The most he got from recently is that Minhyuk is clingy. To everyone. But not Hyungwon since if he ever tried he'd be yelled at right away. Hyungwon thought of this as some sort of jealousy turned "hate".

But then there was what had happened in High school. When Minhyuk and Hyungwon were actually friends and Minhyuk decided to date someone that Hyungwon had told him not to. And when he confronted him, Minhyuk just broke their friendship off just cause of a dude that wasn't good for him. Hyungwon carried that bitterness when Minhyuk came to him crying saying that his boyfriend tried to force him to have sex with some other guys. It just turned into a large fight of 'I told you so' and it started their hatred for each other. Thinking back on it now, teenage Hyungwon was a fucking idiot for holding a grudge and even a bigger douche for not comforting Minhyuk when all that happened. And now he felt like an even bigger asshole, having to think about it now when his friends have been trying to for years.

Hyungwon couldn't take his stupidity and he got up walked towards the front door, opening and closing it. He heard Minhyuk gasp and a very obvious slap to the mouth. He went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at himself.

_Why am I such a fucking asshole and a perv?_

Hyungwon raised his fist as if to punch the mirror but lowered it since it would just cause attention and that's the last thing he needed. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water making it fully cold. He sat down and waited for the cold water to wash his self down the drain.

After 30 minutes he turned off the faucet and fell asleep in his wet clothes.

\----

The tension was high in that apartment. Kihyun could tell that much, Hyunwoo told him about what Minhyuk said to him in the cafe and he wasn't really shocked about it. He was surprised at the distance that had grown even more between them. Hyungwon wouldn't even study at the apartment anymore and Minhyuk had taken to going to the nightclub more often. So when Kihyun and Jooheon joined forces to get them to talk to one another. The air had filled with tension.

Kihyun was almost certain it was sexual tension too.

That made for a great plan. He had to get Hyungwon out of his avoidance phase and face this problem head-on. He had a couple of ideas which he talked over with Jooheon, one being-

"Let's increase the sexual tension by making Hyungwon jealous!" Kihyun sprang up, startling Jooheon. Jooheon grabbed his chin and concentrated on the coffee table. "Good plan, but how? There are a ton of ways you could increase sexual tension." This stopped Kihyun for a second before a smirk adorned his face. "Exactly."

Kihyun sat back down and grabbed Jooheon's hands. "If there are a ton of ways," He licked his lips "Then we'll try them all," Jooheon smirked back and grabbed a notepad of the table and glanced back at Kihyun. "Maybe I could get Minhyuk to appear in one of my cam videos? He said he needs some more money recently so I can offer to split the income."

Jooheon nodded and quickly wrote it down, "But how would we make him jealous with it?" At that moment Hyunwoo came out of the kitchen with some sandwiches, completely oblivious to their conversation. "Hyunwoo, how do you feel about fucking Minhyuk on cam?" Hyunwoo choked on the sandwich that was already in his mouth and sat down.

"Excuse me, what??" Hyunwoo said after he stopped choking. Kihyun latched onto his arm and gave him a seductive smile. "How about it? We're trying to get Hyungwon and Minhyuk together. You can fuck Minhyuk on his knees and I can fuck his mouth! We'll get Hyungwon to watch it and boom, jealousy." Kihyun tapped his fingers together and gestured for Jooheon to write that down.

"Hey, can you guys make plans of fucking me when I'm present?" Minhyuk had crawled out of his room so that he could attack the sandwiches. "Either way I don't mind but come on man, I gotta be included in these jealousy plans," He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to Jooheon. "Ooh, I have one! What if I bring someone home? Like Hoseok or Changkyun?" Minhyuk slapped Jooheon's arm and grinned. "What if I call Hyungwon during that cam?"

Kihyun stamped the ground in a fit of joy. "Oh, this is great! I got some more ideas also but we'll probably do them at the club," Kihyun stood up and grabbed Hyunwoo, placing a kiss on his cheek. "We should get going before Hyungwon comes home. Maybe you and Jooheon can do some more planning before Hyungwon gets home," Kihyun gave them both a suggestive wink "Bye Hyung, have a great time, cause I know I sure will." Then he grasped Hyunwoo's ass making the older let out a deep chuckle.

Jooheon waved goodbye to them and continued thinking of ideas. "Hey Minhyuk Hyung, maybe we could start tonight?" This drew Minhyuk's attention away from the sandwiches left on the table. He tilted his head on a questioning stance. "How do you feel about crossdressing again?"

Minhyuk scrambled over to Jooheon and yanked him up, rushing to his room and slamming the door shut.

\---

Hyungwon arrived home to hear gasps and groans coming from Minhyuk's room. He froze and tried listening harder. _Is he masturbating again?_ He walked closer towards Minhyuk's room, dropping his bags.

_"S-shit, Jooheon not so hard.."_ Hyungwon nearly choked on his own spit.

_"It's not my fault you wanted it tight,"_ Minhyuk let out a groan that sounded as if he was out of breath. _"I need to do this if you want it to fit."_ Hyungwon heard an odd noise, then a moan from Minhyuk again.

_Don't tell me they're..._

He noticed the door was unlocked and he reached out for the handle. He furrowed his brows thinking whether this was a good idea or not. He thought to screw it, turned the knob and opened the door.

"You gotta stop being so rough, I should've asked Hyunwoo to do it." He heard Minhyuk's voice in front of him and looked up into the room. He saw Jooheon doing something with his hands while Minhyuk was in front of him out of Hyungwon's sight.

Hyungwon gasped and Jooheon looked behind him, dropping his hands. Minhyuk turned to look at whoever was in the doorway and when he saw Hyungwon he panicked, hiding his body behind Jooheon. Jooheon looked Hyungwon straight in the eyes and grabbed a one-piece that was hanging a few feet away, to hand it to Minhyuk.

Jooheon rushed towards the door and pushed Hyungwon out with him. Once they were outside the room, Hyungwon grasped Jooheon's shirt and pushed him to the wall. "What the hell were you doing with Minhyuk!?"

Jooheon blinked in confusion before he realized Hyungwon misinterpreted the interaction. His mouth twitched into a smirk, "What's it to you? What does it matter what I was doing with Minhyuk?" Jooheon poked Hyungwon's chest.

Jooheon then grabbed Hyungwon's wrists and plucked them off his collar. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a night to get ready for." Jooheon spun back into the room and locked the door leaving Hyungwon even more confused.

Jooheon shook his head and looked up seeing Minhyuk in the tight black one piece that had some pockets and zippered down. Minhyuk was attaching a short skirt that would just cover one leg while the shorts, from the one piece, on his other leg would be in full view.

Minhyuk caught his gaze and smiled. He spun around showing off his outfit. "What do you think? I haven't worn this in almost a year." He smoothed over his chest and belly to his thighs.

"If I didn't like a certain someone right now, hell I'd give Hyungwon something to be really jealous about. You look sexy as hell," Jooheon nearly gaped at the outfit and it was sure to give him attention. He walked over to Minhyuk and ran his hands over his hips. "Are you sure that I didn't tie the corset too tight?" Jooheon asked nervously.

Minhyuk turned on his heel and went into his closet to grab a bust with a brown wig on it. "I'm positive, I can still breathe easily. Now can you help me out this wig on, and can you call Kihyun to pick me up." Minhyuk sat down on his bed and opened a ziplock with a hair net in it.

Jooheon grabbed a couple of hair clips from the nightstand and Minhyuk's phone, handing it to him, while he worked with his blonde locks.

After opening his contacts, Minhyuk tapped the small icon with Kihyun sleeping on his chest. (It was too cute to not take a picture)

"Kihyunie~ Come pick me up! I'm gonna do something tonight." Minhyuk cheerily said over the phone.

_"Minhyuk, My ass hurts. I'll be bedridden for weeks,"_ Minhyuk heard deep laughter in the background and Kihyun cursed Hyunwoo under his breath. _"But I'm always up to make our plan a reality so I'll come with. Besides Hyunwoo is gonna leave soon to take his night shift and I'd prefer to not be alone."_

"That's great, I'll be ready in a few minutes so hurry up. I wanna surprise you~" Minhyuk gushed when he thought of Kihyun's reaction. He couldn't wait to get out into the living room.

_"Minhyukie oh my gosh we live 3 doors down, it'll take less than 5 minutes to get to your door,"_ Kihyun enunciated the '3 doors' part making Minhyuk giggle. _"Hyung~ carry me~ My legs are useless thanks to you."_ Minhyuk heard Kihyun complain to Hyunwoo again. When he heard Hyunwoo again in the background.

_"Kihyun, if I pick you up, You know full well that you'll never get to Minhyuk's place, I'll be late for work, and we'll have to pay to fix another dent in the wall."_

Jooheon almost choked on a hair clip that was in his mouth when he heard the slyness in Hyunwoo's voice. He took the phone from Minhyuk and yelled into the speaker. "I swear to god if you guys fuck and I have to take Minhyuk out and not have some backup for Hyungwon! I'll shit in your cereal," Jooheon fixed the wig on Minhyuk's head one more time and attached the last hair clip. "By the way, when you come over, mention something about getting Minhyuk laid. That'll definitely get Hyungwon out the door."

Minhyuk laughed into his hand and turned around to get his phone back. "Oh did he hang up?" Minhyuk asked while he stuck out his lip. Jooheon moved some of the hair out of Minhyuk's face and kissed his forehead. "Yep. Now let's do your eyes while Kihyun's coming over."

\--

It didn't take that long for Kihyun to get out of bed and dressed and knocking at Hyungwon and Minhyuk's apartment door. Hyungwon heard the knocking which disturbed his thinking and he opened the door for Kihyun who burst into the room. "Not even a hello, well this day could be better." He grumbled out loud. Hyunwoo leaned on the door frame and smiled before following his boyfriend with a mission.

"Minhyukie~ I'm here, I'm queer and I'm ready to get laid behind the bar counter. Now come out so we can go get some good dicking." Kihyun loudly said through Minhyuk's door.

Jooheon opened the door seeing Hyunwoo facepalming while Hyungwon was mega confused. He smirked and opened the door completely letting Minhyuk walk out in his block heels.

Kihyun gasped and covered his mouth and nose with his hands. "Holy shit! You're fucking hot. I thought you got rid of all that! Oh, there is no way in hell you're not getting laid tonight Minhyuk or should I say, _Dior_ ," Kihyun ran up to Minhyuk and ran his hands over Minhyuk's chest. "Do you still have the jacket? You'll probably need it to cover your arms."

Minhyuk nodded over to Jooheon who had the jacket thrown over his shoulder. "Oh hell yeah, let's go some dick now!" Kihyun shouted and pumped his fist.

"Woah Woah Woah!! What the fuck is going on?!" Hyungwon raised his hands to stop everybody. "And why the hell is Minhyuk in a tight halter top that's connected to tight shorts?! With a wig?" With one hand, he grabbed his hair almost pulling at it in frustration.

Kihyun crossed his arms, "It's called Minhyuk being sexy as fuck in a one piece, and I am gonna get him some good dick. He has been under this pent-up tension for too long. My man is going to get fucked if it's the last favor he gets from me." Kihyun smirked and swung his hips as he left the apartment door waited for the others to follow.

Hyunwoo came out first since there was no way he'd let Kihyun's cute ass out of his sight. Jooheon walked out backward leaving Minhyuk staring into Hyungwon's eyes. His soft smile turned into a dangerous smirk as he copied Kihyun with precision and strutted out the threshold.

"Good thing I have my keys just in case I have to let myself in tomorrow." Minhyuk slammed (read: shut but Hyungwon was shook) the door. While the trio of clubbers got into the back of Hyunwoo's car, Hyungwon was still staring at the door in shock.

_What._

Hyungwon shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the wall. He didn't know why but seeing Minhyuk in that outfit did things to him. And Kihyun saying that he was gonna get Minhyuk a fuck just pissed him off, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fuck it."

Hyungwon rushed to his closet and flipped through his clothing trying to get to the clothes he wanted. He yanked out a pair of tight ripped jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. After scavenging his drawers for accessories, he found his choker and the large round glasses Jihoon got him for his birthday.

He did a quick application of eyeliner and eyeshadow then looked in the mirror. _Shit, this is bottom energy clothing._ Hyungwon jumped back into his closet and grabbed a plain white button up. He restyled his hair in record time, exposing his forehead.

He turned back to his body length mirror. _Not big top energy but not bottom energy, big switch energy._ Hyungwon snatched his favorite black jacket from his bed and put it on. He grabbed his wallet and keys and put them in his pocket looking at the small mirror right by the apartment entrance. He opened the door and glanced back to the table seeing Minhyuk's sunglasses, he grabbed them also and wished for luck as he shut the door.

\----

Once Kihyun and Minhyuk got to the club, Jooheon took off towards his booth which he now shared with Changkyun. Hyunwoo kissed his boyfriend and went to clock in. Kihyun latched onto Minhyuk's hand and guided him upstairs to where the not so drunk clubbers resided.

"So, who here looks hot enough to bang?" Kihyun looked between different people and pointed at one from afar. "How about him, he looks like a nice snack? Kinda beefy, he'd definitely give you a good pounding." Minhyuk looked over to where he was pointing and exhaled deeply.

"Kihyunie, that's Johnny from my art history class. And he's taken by the most confident gay I've ever seen."

"I take great offense to that. There is no way he's gayer than me. Okay, what about-"

"Don't even ask, the guy on his right is his boyfriend Ten and the guy on his left is hands down the kinkiest I know."

"No way he's kinkier than me, no way man," Kihyun crossed his arms again and pouted making Minhyuk laugh. Minhyuk dragged Kihyun to the edge where they looked down on all the people dancing and the stage, where Wonho was dancing with some of the other go-go dancers. "Woah, I forgot Bambam works Saturdays. Looking good Bam, looking good!" Kihyun shouted the last part making Bambam look up and smile at them.

"Ooh, I think Hoseok is going on his break! We should go talk to him!" Kihyun yanked Minhyuk's arm, making the older follow him. "Wonho! Wait up!" Kihyun shouted towards Hoseok causing the sweaty male to turn around and grin, "Hoseok-Hyung, how are you?"

"Oh, well you know how nightlife is..." Hoseok ruffled his hair and scanned Minhyuk "You look really good today Minhyuk, I haven't seen you dressed in that in forever. Wanna dance?" Hoseok took Minhyuk's hand and pulled him into his chest. Minhyuk giggled, "Why not?", and followed Hoseok into the mass of people. Kihyun clapped his hands above his head and spun around heading to the bar, _Time to go find Hyunwoo, my job is done. Now hopefully Hyungwon comes here..._

\--

Hyungwon rushed into the club looking for any of his friends or Minhyuk himself. He immediately spotted Hyunwoo pouring Kihyun a drink but Minhyuk wasn't with them. He went upstairs to the DJ booth and found Jooheon talking to Changkyun. "Jooheon! Where's Minhyuk?" Jooheon widened his eyes and grinned.

"How would I know? He's probably with whoever Kihyun hooked him up with... He's probably dancing, now leave for we have our DJ duties to perform." Jooheon rapped out as he pushed Hyungwon out and shut the door. Hyungwon grunted and walked to the edge of the second floor. He looked down onto the crowd, scanning it for Minhyuk, he groaned and shook his head. He went downstairs towards the bar and caught Bambam taking a shot.

"Hey Bambam, you know where Minhyuk is?" Hyungwon sat down next to Bambam and tapped his fingers on the counter. Bambam spun around on his chair and did another shot of whatever pinkish liquor that was in the glass. "Umm, I saw him with Wonho not too long ago he's over there," Bambam pointed to his left and spun around again. "Ugh, when is Yugs gonna pick me up? He always takes forever." Hyungwon chuckled and left Bambam waiting for his best friend.

He walked over to where Bambam pointed and saw Hoseok making out with Minhyuk against a wall. He almost growled when Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk's ass and started kissing and sucking down his neck. But he stopped, why was he getting jealous? He shouldn't be feeling this way about someone that he's insulted for years.

"Hyungwon? What are you doing here?" He snapped out of it and saw Minhyuk staring at him with wide eyes. His eyes still noticed Hoseok's firm grip on Minhyuk's ass and thigh. Minhyuk seemed to catch his gaze, and he left Hoseok's body walking towards Hyungwon. "Did you possibly want a turn before I leave? Hmm?" Minhyuk ran his finger down the skin exposed by the unbuttoned shirt. "This is pretty sexy, did you wear this for me?" Hyungwon couldn't speak because of how seductive Minhyuk was being, which made Minhyuk smirk in triumph.

Confidently, Minhyuk took a hold of Hyungwon's collar and brought him down to his height. "Hyungwon~ I didn't think I could make you this hard, this quickly..." Minhyuk whispered in Hyungwon's ear before palming at his crotch. As soon as Hyungwon realized this Minhyuk had let go of him and backed away, leaving with Hoseok.

Hyungwon looked down and groaned seeing that Minhyuk was right. He couldn't take the loud noise anymore and went back upstairs to see that Jooheon had straddled Changkyun's lap and was in a deep makeout session with him in the booth. He slapped his hand over his eyes since he did not need to see that right now.

He exited the club and looked up at the moon. _What even was my plan once I found him?_ He picked up a pebble and threw it in the bushes. Looking at his watch, Hyungwon decided to walk home. He hoped that if Minhyuk had gone with Hoseok, he didn't bring him back to the apartment. He arrived at the apartment in 15 minutes, taking off his jacket. He let out an annoyed sigh and collapsed down on the couch.

\---

"Alright troublemakers, you can come out now," Hyunwoo looked under the bar counter seeing both Hoseok and Minhyuk giggling. Hyunwoo saw the question in Minhyuk's eyes "Yeah, he didn't look too happy when he left." Minhyuk nodded and stood up pulling Hoseok up also.

"Thanks for making out with me, you're pretty good at doing that." Minhyuk laughed while Hoseok was still trying to calm down from laughing. Hoseok looked at his watch and to the stage, "Well I better get back to work, I dance again in five minutes. It was nice working with you, and I wouldn't mind a second time since you're not so bad yourself." Hoseok winks and leaves the bar.

Hyunwoo turns to Minhyuk and gestures him to the break room. Minhyuk enters and sees Kihyun sitting in a fluffy chair looking pouty. Minhyuk sits on the arm of it and plays with Kihyun's hair. "Anything wrong?"

"Hyunwoo wouldn't do anything with me here, even though he has three other bartenders here with him. And I'm kinda lonely since he's been working me up all night and not doing anything." Kihyun pouts more and Minhyuk finds it absolutely adorable. Minhyuk slyly slides into Kihyun's lap and pecks his cheek.

"Well, how about I help you make him jealous?" Minhyuk says almost cutely and he pecks Kihyun's other cheek making him laugh. Kihyun pinches Minhyuk cheek, "Minhyukie, Hyunwoo doesn't get jealous over you, Cause he'll probably just find it hot and then we'll both have to deal with a horny Hyunwoo." Minhyuk laughs again before resting his forehead against Kihyun's.

"Doesn't mean I can't try, maybe we can use that to our advantage?" Minhyuk takes Kihyun's lips with his own and nibbles at them slightly before running his tongue across them. "Why not? I've been looking for some all night?" Kihyun pulls Minhyuk closer and kisses him softly before yanking at his hair and getting Minhyuk to open up. He shoves his tongue in Minhyuk's mouth and a little bit of spit drips out.

Hyunwoo opens the door and is blessed with the sight of Minhyuk (lowkey) grinding on Kihyun while they make out and Kihyun groping Minhyuk wherever he can. He watches for a few more minutes checking both of them out.

Hyunwoo clears his throat and Minhyuk pulls away from Kihyun, saliva from them kissing all over his mouth and his lip-tint smudged. "As hot as this is, I just clocked out and we should go home. I don't mind you continuing, but don't do it in the break room." Hyunwoo puts his coat on and lifts Minhyuk off of his boyfriend.

Kihyun pouts again, "Aww, I was having fun..." Kihyun makes grabby hands towards Minhyuk. That makes Hyunwoo chuckle and he picks up Kihyun with his other hand and throws him over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down you bear!"

Minhyuk laughs at Kihyun and Hyunwoo walks out the back door carrying both of them to his car. He places them both in the back seat so that he doesn't have to hear them complain. He hops into the driver's seat and looks into the mirror seeing how they've gone at it again. _Rabbits_.

After Hyunwoo pulls into his reserved parking space in the apartment lot. He opens the back doors and grabs Kihyun off of Minhyuk yet again. "Can't you guys do this somewhere that isn't my car?" Hyunwoo sighed out while Kihyun pouted looking back down at Minhyuk who was lying down in the backseat, lipstick smudged, and panting. "Oh boy, Hyungwon is gonna kill us by the time we're done with you." Hyunwoo helped Minhyuk out of the car and up the stairs since he was still dazed from the make-out session he had with Kihyun in the back of the car.

Kihyun unlocks the door and takes Minhyuk from Hyunwoo, leading him into his bedroom. "Hyunwoo, go get the camera! I'll get things ready," Kihyun said while undoing Minhyuk's wig. "Damn, do you want me to prep you? Hyunwoo's pretty big, but I guess you knew that." Kihyun laughed out.

"Yeah, I think that'll be okay. But maybe we could save that for the cam? Also, I've been meaning to ask you, how are we gonna get Hyungwon to watch it?" Minhyuk asked Kihyun while he unzipped his one piece. He turned around and braced against the wall. Kihyun took his silent message first and began undoing his corset.

"I can message him, sometimes I ask him to critic my cams, and he'll watch them. Plus, I happen to know he sometimes watches them to get off," Kihyun spoke softly into Minhyuk's ear at the last part. Minhyuk shivered at the hot breath against his ear and bit his lip. "Oh~ Do you like the thought of Hyungwon getting off? I bet you'd want to watch him."

"Hey, I got the camera..." Hyunwoo said as he walked in the room. Kihyun finished undoing the corset and pulled away. Kihyun clapped his hands together and pulled out his computer to link the cam to. "Alright I'll get us in and you two go start something." Kihyun motioned for Minhyuk to go over towards Hyunwoo while he fiddled with the cam.

"Heh, it's been a while since I've bottomed." Minhyuk sat down on Kihyun's bed and fell over letting his back hit the mattress. Hyunwoo walked in between Minhyuk's legs and leaned over him. He glanced over Minhyuk's naked torso and ran a hand over his chest. "It's been a while since I've topped you," Hyunwoo whispered while feeling Minhyuk's chest more, groping it.

"I got the cam ready, flip Minhyukie over and strip him," Kihyun jumped on the bed. "Wait, lemme text Hyungwon."

\--

Hyungwon was still on the couch when he heard his phone vibrate. He sighed and picked it up, seeing it was a text was from Kihyun

_'Yo I'm doing a private cam for my list, here's the link. I think you'll really like this one. Tell me what you think. It starts in 5 min'_

Hyungwon read over his bright screen with squinted eyes. _Might as well, not like I got anything better to do._ He got up and went to his desk and opened his computer.

After typing in the short link, he was faced with the small screen and the title. _'Teasing a spitroast'_

"Ahh, he always comes up with interesting names for his cams," Hyungwon spoke to himself and leaned back in his chair. There was a small timer on the screen and a large number of Kihyun's usuals were already commenting. A small pop-up announcing the start of the video and the cost of watching came up and Hyungwon leisurely paid the 15,000 won fee.

The video started and Hyungwon saw a shirtless Kihyun blocking out the rest of the cam. _"Hello~ Today's cam is somewhat special, we sadly, won't be taking suggestions but we'll still read comments. It's going to be a very interesting cam nonetheless and I, sadly yet again, won't be bottoming. Unless~ our special guest leaves. Now, let me introduce my friend Dior."_ Kihyun backed away from the camera and revealed Hyunwoo focusing on prepping _Dior's_ ass.

Hyungwon squinted, thinking that _Dior_ looked awfully familiar. At a particularly hard thrust of Hyunwoo's fingers, _Dior_ turned his head and let out a broken moan.

Hyungwon did a triple take and stared at the screen. _Minhyuk?!_ He saw Kihyun come back on screen, wearing briefs, and he sat in front of Minhyuk's face. _"Shownu, put in a third, he's gonna need it,"_ Kihyun stroked Minhyuk's face and tilted his head up. _"Aww~ do you want something bigger? Do you want Shownu's cock instead or..."_ Kihyun pulled out a phone, _"Do you want someone else's?"_ Kihyun put the phone next to Minhyuk's head and pulled out his own dick.

Hyunwoo thrusted his fingers hard again and Minhyuk answered loudly with a moan. Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo pull out his cock and he covered it with lube.

Suddenly, Hyungwon felt the urge to take Minhyuk away from them or to stop watching this. Minhyuk didn't go home with Hoseok as he thought and now he's watching Minhyuk, who's about to be fucked by Hyunwoo on cam.

_"Aw, come on baby~"_ Kihyun whispered loud enough for the mic to pick up and he lifted Minhyuk's head with his finger. He licked at Minhyuk's lips and kissed him, not even needing to pry open his lips, Kihyun sucked on Minhyuk's tongue. He pulled away leaving both of their lips shiny with spit. Kihyun pressed his hand onto Minhyuk's shoulders, pushing him into the sheets. Kihyun took his dick in his hand and lightly slapped Minhyuk's cheek.

Minhyuk decided to take Kihyun into his mouth and just as he did, Hyunwoo fucked into him, making Minhyuk scream out a shaky moan. Kihyun let the moan die down before sliding right into his mouth. Kihyun tossed his head back and moaned himself before looking into the camera with a snarky look. _"Like what you see Chae~?"_

Hyungwon gripped his thigh at the question obviously directed at him. He felt the strain in his pants and grabbed his hair. _"We barely did anything and he already looks so wreaked, Shownu, flip him over so our viewers~ can have a better view of him."_ Kihyun held onto Minhyuk's head and slid him off his dick, leaving him with his tongue stuck out with saliva dripping. Hyunwoo pulled out and turned him over before plunging back inside him, causing Minhyuk to bend upwards along with his wanton moan.

Anyone who was watching now got a high-definition view of Minhyuk's flushed red chest, his hard dick leaking precum onto his abdomen, and his face that showed pure pleasure from every thrust. And Hyungwon couldn't get enough of that look, he looked so erotic, but gorgeous. He noticed Kihyun pick up the phone and show it to the camera.

_"Now, the whole reason why Dior is getting fucked on cam for the first time ever.--"_ Kihyun peered at the comments for a second, _"I know, he's a natural~, I heard that he was a moaner and now we get to hear him, but the real reason we're doing this,"_ Kihyun flicked Minhyuk's nipples making the older boy squeak. _"Is because he's been ignored by a certain someone, and now--"_ He typed something into the phone and put it in Minhyuk's hand. _"We're gonna get his full attention~, Now just press call Dior. Ooooh~ I said we weren't gonna take suggestions but some of these are too good to pass up if he doesn't answer."_

Hyungwon tensed in his seat, jealousy boiling up, he glanced between his phone and the computer trying to make a connection. _Kihyun isn't talking about me, right? Unless telling me to watch this was apart of his plan._ He saw Minhyuk finally press the button and a few seconds later his phone lit up buzzing. _Motherfucker_.

Hyungwon picked his phone up and swiped right answering the call. "Yeah." He stared at the screen to see Minhyuk's reaction while he heard way more than he did through the computer. The moans that came through the phone were clear and heated up Hyungwon even more.

_"H-hyungwon... is it nice?"_ Onscreen, Minhyuk turned his head and bit his lip, rolling his eyes back in pleasure. _"Do you like w-watching me~?"_ Minhyuk ran a hand over his stomach and wrapped his hand around his dick, gently stroking it. Hyungwon rubbed himself through his pants and groaned into the phone. He watched Minhyuk shiver and he felt his ego rise by doing that. _"Hyungie~ I want you, not Shownu~ Pleaseee! I want you to fuck me~"_

Hyunwoo took that moment to go faster and he bent over Minhyuk, biting at his neck. Minhyuk gasped into the phone and Hyunwoo took the phone from him, he then took his other hand and gripped Minhyuk's hips tightly, fucking him harder.

Minhyuk threw his head back and his moans became louder and more broken. Hyunwoo smirked and spoke into the phone, _"Hyungwon, this just may be a cam but I can always get Wonho to fuck him. Or who knows maybe I'll just take him back, oh I think I'm doing that already though~ Just imagine how many marks and bruises will be left on him, and they aren't your doing. Don't play dumb either I know all about your crush from 8 years ago on him."_

Hyungwon stood up and banged his fist on the table, _There's no way anyone knew!_ He hung up and left his room hearing a very loud moan of his name from the laptop. He slipped his shoes on and slammed the apartment door heading towards Kihyun's. He swung the door open and barged in looking for Kihyun's room.

He banged at Kihyun's door and Minhyuk's intense moaning stopped. He was just about to shout when the door opened and Minhyuk was pushed into his arms, the door closing and locking again. Hyungwon growled at the smaller boy in his arms who looked up and shuddered at it. "Hyungie~ What are you gonna do now~?"

Hyungwon picked up Minhyuk and ran back to their apartment, slamming the door closed. He briskly walked towards his room and threw Minhyuk down on his bed. He saw his laptop still on showing Kihyun riding Hyunwoo, so he slammed it closed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Minhyuk watched him and chewed at his lip slightly, enjoying how sexy Hyungwon looked when he was angry.

Hyungwon whipped his head back at Minhyuk who started to feel himself on the bed. Hyungwon became fully conscious of Minhyuk being naked and he kneeled on his bed grabbing Minhyuk's arm and pulling him up for a hard kiss.

Minhyuk whimpered into Hyungwon's mouth and leaned into him, grabbing his hair. Hyungwon pressed him into his sheets and he raised his hand to cup the side of Minhyuk's neck, using his thumb to make Minhyuk's jaw a little wider so he could shove his tongue into his mouth. He reveled in Minhyuk's whimpers, loving that he finally was the one causing them. He bit Minhyuk's bottom lip and pulled away leaving into his neck, biting harshly at the sensitive skin.

"H-hyuNGWON! More!" Minhyuk moaned out the only coherent words yet and he wrapped his legs around Hyungwon rubbing against him. Hyungwon growled again in his ear and sat up taking off the shirt. "Fucking hell, you stink of Hyunwoo." He grabbed Minhyuk's legs and pulled them towards his hips again so he could stand.

He continued to make out with Minhyuk on his way to the bathroom, making sure he wouldn't fall on the way. When he approached the bathroom he opened and closed it with his free hand and slammed Minhyuk into the door making him spread his legs even more. Hyungwon took his other hand and pressed it against Minhyuk's entrance.

"Hm, how many fingers did you take on cam? Was it three or four?" Hyungwon sneered in Minhyuk's ear as he teased his hole. Minhyuk tried muffling a moan, feeling embarrassed at how much Hyungwon affected him. Hyungwon let out a deep chuckle, "Don't start keeping quiet now~ Your moans are so cute and sexy~" He rutted his hips into Minhyuk's and shoved in two fingers.

Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon's shoulders and whined. Hyungwon found it even more arousing and he decided he didn't want to wait much longer. He grabbed Minhyuk off the door and stepped into the shower, quickly stripping off his pants and underwear. He was about to take off his choker when Minhyuk stopped him, "Don't. You look really s-sexy with it..." Minhyuk blushed and turned his head away. Hyungwon's eyes widened at this somewhat innocent moment that was adorable.

Hyungwon smiled and kissed his neck softly before biting it again. He turned around towards the shower knobs and turned on the water, making it hot enough for them so they didn't get burnt. He pressed Minhyuk's chest into the cold tile and bit his shoulder. _"Hyungie..."_

Hyungwon finally noticed the old nickname and smiled again feeling nostalgic. He broke out of it though and continued biting and kissing down Minhyuk's back. Once he got on his knees he took Minhyuk's ass and spread them showing his still slick hole. He blew some air onto it just to see Minhyuk's reaction. He stood up again and brought Minhyuk in the middle of the hot spray with him. _"Hyukie.."_

Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon whose tallness protected his eyes from the water. "Hyungie, do it. Take me." Minhyuk whispered against Hyungwon's chest, his hands wrapped themselves around Hyungwon's neck, and he slowly took Hyungwon's bottom lip and nibbled it right before sucking on it.

Hyungwon took the message and opened his mouth more, letting Minhyuk's tongue tangle with his own. He placed his hands on top of Minhyuk's hips and pulled them closer. Minhyuk whined at the friction and pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Hyungwons. "H-hyungie, please, I-"

Minhyuk was cut off by Hyungwon smacking something on his head then rubbing it around. Minhyuk recognized it as Hyungwon's scent, which had to mean it was his shampoo. Minhyuk took this time to look at Hyungwon's body: He was lean, obviously. As he peered down some more he blushed seeing Hyungwon's hard on. Suddenly Hyungwon forced his head up with his fingers, "That's for later, since you fucking stink of Hyunwoo and probably Wonho," He pulled his hair and Minhyuk let out a gasp, closing his eyes. "Oh? You like it when I pull your hair?" Hyungwon snickered and he yanked Minhyuk's hair again making him choke out a whimper.

"You f-fucking tease..." Minhyuk gasped out when Hyungwon let go of his hair. The younger grabbed something out of Minhyuk's sight and pushed his body flush against him, grinding his dick into him.

"Oh~? And what were you doing earlier?" Hyungwon spoke deeply into Minhyuk's ear, "At the club, teasing me? Having Hyunwoo and Kihyun fuck you on cam in front of hundreds? Wearing that sexy outfit?" He pressed Minhyuk into the wall yet again and sucked some more at his wet neck. "Do you know how many people were looking at you like they wanted to fuck you?"

Minhyuk quickly shook his head and gasped, trying to grab the wall. He pushed his ass into Hyungwon's and found something on the nearby shelf which he snagged. Building up his confidence, Minhyuk turned around and flipped Hyungwon onto the wall. "Are you gonna fuck me nice and hard or do I have to find someone else who could do it better? I mean you did accuse me of being able to do that easily, so I could just leave right now if I wanted." He ended it with a devious smirk and rubbed his body.

Hyungwon glared at Minhyuk after he brought back what he said weeks ago. He didn't notice Minhyuk's hand raising until it was in front of him at a standstill. He recognized his bar of minty body soap and stared puzzled at it for a couple seconds. His gaze flickered back to Minhyuk's smirk.

"Oops."

Minhyuk smiled innocently and unclutched his fist, letting the bar of soap clank against the shower floor. Minhyuk gazed into Hyungwon's half-lidded eyes with his own. Minhyuk unconsciously whimpered when he heard a growling sound out of Hyungwon and felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"You just couldn't wait huh? What are you still standing for? Pick it up Hyukie~"

Minhyuk bit his cheek at Hyungwon's rough voice feeling the need to be more submissive. He kneeled down slowly all while looking Hyungwon in the eyes. Hyungwon bent down along with him and was startled when Minhyuk took ahold of his neck and pulled him down more forcing him into another wet kiss.

Minhyuk's back hit the shower floor and luckily it had warmed up from the water. He pulled on Hyungwon's hair and spread his legs to accommodate Hyungwon's body. Hyungwon let his hands explore Minhyuk's chest and he fiddled with his cute pink little nipples that had become extra sensitive.

"Hyungiee~ the water is gonna get cold soon~" Minhyuk whined and Hyungwon flipped himself into Minhyuk's position, having the older one straddle his hips. Minhyuk seemed surprised at the new position and he whined again.

"Baby, if you wanna cum before the water gets cold you'll have to fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy," Hyungwon circled his hands over Minhyuk's hips. "You wanna be my good boy right, baby?" Hyungwon inwardly smirked at how Minhyuk reacted to his words: dripping more pre-cum and shaking in pleasure.

It seemed as if Minhyuk couldn't take much more as he grabbed Hyungwon's member and pressed it against his entrance before sliding down all the way with a beautiful moan. Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk's hips and squeezed them roughly, while Minhyuk's hands had braced themselves on Hyungwon's chest.

A groan escaped Hyungwon's lips and he shut his eyes tightly in pleasure. "Come on baby boy, you can do better than t-that.." Hyungwon opened his eyes to look at the beautiful man on top of him. Minhyuk had lifted his hands from Hyungwon's chest and placed them over the hands that lingered over his hips.

"Hyungie... aHH~!" Minhyuk almost screamed in pleasure when Hyungwon thrusted up into him. He began moving his hips on his own, going up and down on his cock. Hyungwon peered at Minhyuk enjoying the look of him with water dripping all over him, his hair a mess, plus his neck and chest had started to show the dark red marks that Hyungwon had placed nearly everywhere.

Minhyuk threw his hair back and started to play with his right nipple while he still kept his pace bouncing up and down. "Hyungie~ Do you like it? Am I being a good boy?" Minhyuk gasped when he hit a good spot, Hyungwon moaned himself and thrusted up harshly. "Oh yes, you're being such a good boy riding my cock like that, who knew you could look so gorgeous with my dick inside you? Does it feel good?" Hyungwon growled out as he fucked up into Minhyuk, not letting the boy move on his own anymore.

"Hyungie I wanna cum!" Minhyuk screamed out and tried to take hold of his dick but his hand was slapped away. Instead, Hyungwon's hand had wrapped itself around Minhyuk's hard wet member, holding it tightly at the base. "Not until you apologize for today."

"Please!!" Tears were almost ready to come out of Minhyuk's eyes at the intense pain and pleasure, "Hyungie! P-please! I'm sorry for teasing you!" Minhyuk tried finding something to hold onto, "Please..! Let me cum! I've been a good boy!! HYUNGIE PLEASE, I-" Hyungwon Let go of Minhyuk's member and sat up, having Minhyuk lay on the tile again. He leaned over and turned off the water, continuing to pound into Minhyuk's ass.

Minhyuk arched his back and let out a silent scream as he came all over his chest and belly. Hyungwon kept fucking him until he pulled out and came on Minhyuk's stomach as well. He groaned and stood up to avoid the uncomfortably cold tile that was soon to come. He felt weak and tired but he picked up Minhyuk and carefully stepped out of the bathtub. He walked into the living room and felt the freezing air which he was certain Minhyuk felt too. Hyungwon walked into his room and, this time placed Minhyuk down gently.

"Hyungie? Are you gonna sleep with me?" Minhyuk questioned with a look in his eyes that was confusing to Hyungwon, but he shook it off. "Of course, I'm just getting my wet wipes for you," He pulled out the wipes from his nightstand and wiped the cum Minhyuk's body, throwing the dirty wipes into the trash bin. Hyungwon remembered from a few weeks ago that Minhyuk loved cuddles so he supposed this would be the best time.

Hyungwon pulled the comforter up and covered Minhyuk and himself with it. "I'm sorry." He pulled Minhyuk into his chest and combed his fingers through the blondes wet hair.

Minhyuk squirmed and lifted his head turning Hyungwon's far gaze onto him. "For what?" He tilted his head and wiggled closed to Hyungwon for warmth.

"For being such a stupid, ill-tempered asshole. For not taking your side in High school, god! There are so many things I've done wrong to you and I can't justify it without sounding like an asshole. I-" Hyungwon started crying despite his exhaustion and he tried to pull away from Minhyuk not liking how he was seeing this weak side of him.

"Hyungie..." Minhyuk hugged the other, letting him cry in his chest. "I've done nothing but be a dick these past years, I don't get it! How could you ever like someone like me, no one does! Why?!" Hyungwon started to sob on Minhyuk's chest. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone really..."

"Hyungie! That's not true! You do deserve someone," Minhyuk sat up with Hyungwon still on his chest, "You're a good person." Minhyuk lowered his voice gradually and kissed his forehead. "No, I'm not..." Hyungwon spoke into Minhyuk's chest.

"Hyungie, look at me," Minhyuk helped tip Hyungwon's head up. "I forgive you." Minhyuk's gaze was so full of sincerity that Hyungwon felt like crying some more. He felt a warm tingle on his lips and noticed Minhyuk was kissing him. Minhyuk had cupped the back of his neck and pulled him back down all while still kissing Hyungwon. It was the most innocent kiss of the night but maybe the most passionate.

Minhyuk pulled away and leaned into Hyungwon's chest again. "I love you Hyungie, there's no changing that." They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms and Hyungwon was sure that Minhyuk saying he loved him was a dream..


	2. Of Purple Hyacinth and Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Hyungwon both think they should apologize and confess to each other
> 
> Flowers and sweaters (and sex) ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even gonna lie the 8000-ish words in this chapter are mostly porn. 
> 
> But there is the juicy plot at the beginning tho

Hyungwon woke up first and seemed confused on why Minhyuk was in his bed but then remembered the events of the previous night. His face flushed but he adored how small Minhyuk looked in his arms. After he placed a small kiss on Minhyuk's forehead he turned his head to see the time.

_10:48_

"Oh, shit..." Hyungwon remembered that he had to take over a shift at 10:30. He didn't want to wake up Minhyuk but he had to keep his job, he slowly sat up holding Minhyuk, who stirred in his chest. Hyungwon then carefully laid Minhyuk back down and slipped out of the bed. "Hyungie.."

Hyungwon heard Minhyuk whine out quietly. "I know baby, I'll be back later." He bent down and pecked Minhyuk's cheek, hearing a small, sleepy, sound of agreement. Hyungwon finally realized he was nude so he scanned over the floor and grabbed the first pair of boxers he found.

Minhyuk had seemingly fallen back asleep so Hyungwon slipped on his uniform and left his room. Just to make sure, he checked Minhyuk's work schedule too to see if he needed to wake him up. Not seeing anything, he grabbed his keys and left.

\--

"Hyungwon! I've been waiting for you, did something happen? You're never late." Taeil ran up to Hyungwon and checked him over. Hyungwon held up his hands, pausing Taeil in his steps. "I overslept due to studying for finals."

"L. I. A. R. Liar!" Hyungwon dropped his hands and groaned, hearing the voices of his two sassy coworkers behind him. Ten walked around him, inspecting his neck. "See I was right. He has love bites on his neck!"

"Woah, Hyungwon got laid?!" Hyungwon heard his boss's high voice and he sighed in annoyance. Ten leaned his hand on the counter next to the fresh roses. "Yeah, Hyuna those are definitely hickies~"

"AWW~ My baby is growing up so quickly!" Hyuna ran around the front counter and wrapped her arms around Hyungwon's torso, almost lifting him up. "So who's the lucky guy?" She leaned back on her foot and crossed her arms grinning. Ten had joined her side with a curious, yet devious, look in his dark brown orbs. And Taeil's lips were turned up in a grin.

"Ya know~ Johnny told me that you were mentioned in Kihyun's special cam yesterday, the one with Minhyuk in it," Ten had wrapped a swirl of Hyuna's hair around his finger. "And apparently he had to leave a quarter way through," He spun around and stroked Hyungwon's cheek. "And-"

"Oh my god, I know! Yes, Minhyuk and I got together last night! I need some help though..." Hyungwon exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair to focus. "I need some flowers to apologize to him and tell him other things. Possibly, get some candy or get him something! I don't care, I just need to let him know." Hyungwon rubbed his temples and looked up to his coworkers.

"Well, you obviously do care Hyungwon. Otherwise, you wouldn't even think of doing this, and hell, you don't need to ask about making a bouquet. You got all the flowers you need here and I'll be sure to help you with the gift department." Hyuna confidently placed her hands on her hips and nodded to him.

"You know this is nice and all, but Y'all should really get back to work." Hyuna turned to glare at Johnny who was behind the register with Yuta and Wooseok who were sorting the hydrangeas and lilies. Hyuna rolled her eyes when Johnny flipped his bang at her and pushed Hyungwon to the back where all the flowers were.

"Have a floral fest! You can help later since we're slow today." Hyuna went through the back door to the garden leaving Hyungwon with the collection of fresh flowers.

\--

"A handful of tulips please!"

Johnny glanced up from his magazine to see his fellow classmate, also the talk of the flower shop since Hyungwon got here. "Oh, hello Minhyuk-hyung... Are you here for someone or.. just the flowers?" Johnny carefully asked since if Ten heard Minhyuk was here, a riot would happen. Minhyuk seemed to tilt his head in confusion at the question.

"Umm, no? I don't have any close friends who work here, at least I don't think I do... I don't really know who works here. I just looked up the closest flower shop and this was it." Minhyuk scratched his neck underneath a light blue scarf feeling nervous. Johnny blinked a few times and shook his head fast.

"Well, what color tulips? And a handful? Would eight be sufficient?" Johnny went under the counter and grabbed a laminated paper with flowers and colors and prices and it was a lot to Minhyuk. Johnny pointed to a cute little bundle of pink and purple tulips that were replanted together in a white ceramic pot. "This one is a really good deal, only a couple dollars more, but they stay alive and grow back every year." Johnny started talking in full florist mode pointing out some more flowers but the first ones he talked about stuck with him.

"Umm... I'll take the pink and purple ones.." Minhyuk shifted onto his left foot feeling nervous. He wasn't used to being in a shop, especially buying something for someone. Johnny seemed to catch on and tried making himself less intimidating.

"Hey Hyuna, can you take over this payment while I go get some tulips from the back?" Johnny didn't really expect no for an answer since he was already heading towards the back. Hyuna ruffled her hair and smiled when she faced Minhyuk.

"Sorry for the dirt, I just got back from planting some lilacs," Hyuna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at what Minhyuk decided to buy. "Ooh, those are popular with married couples. Are you proposing?" She tilted her head while typing into the register.

A deep red tint flushed over Minhyuk's cheeks at the question and he didn't know how to respond. "Uhh, well no... I'm gonna give them to my crush." Minhyuk finally said after that awkward silence.

"I'm sure they'll love them! Tulips are always a good choice," Hyuna pulled out the receipt and handed to Minhyuk with his change. "Now if Johnny doesn't take forever, you should be ready to go," Hyuna said, a little impatient with how long Johnny was taking.

"Hey, I heard that!" Johnny walked through the swinging door carrying the tulips and appropriately sized gift bag. "Here ya go, by the way, Professor Choi has a pop quiz in a couple days. Don't ask how I know, I just have connections." Johnny handed the flowers to Minhyuk quickly and ran back into the room.

Minhyuk blinked a couple times in confusion but shook it off before saying goodbye to Hyuna and leaving the store. He felt his pocket buzz and he pulled out his phone looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Kihyun."

_"How's it going with Hyungwon? How big is he~? Can you walk? Did he f-"_

"Oh my god Kihyunie, I'm in public! And I'm not spilling anything over the phone. He left a couple hours ago for work so I stayed in bed." Minhyuk caught sight of his apartment and quickened his pace.

_"Oooh~, was it his bed? How is your ass?"_

Minhyuk sighed at his best friends enthusiasm. "Of course it was his bed, and I'm fine, a little sore but still able to walk. And yes, before you ask I'm wearing his clothes." Minhyuk held the phone away from his ear when Kihyun basically screamed and he overheard Hyunwoo freaking out by said screaming.

_"Hey Minhyuk, was last night okay? I didn't go too far did I?"_ Hyunwoo's voice came over the phone laced with concern.

"No, it was okay. And I did agree to it so you're good," Minhyuk laughed at the end just to make sure any tension was erased. "I gotta go now byeee~" Minhyuk hung up and entered the apartment.

Walking into the kitchen, placed the tulips on the island and admired their beauty. He turned and skipped to the bathroom when he saw Hyungwon's clothes on the floor. He picked them up and blushed some more remembering last night in the shower.

"Oh god..." He whispered to himself and left the bathroom. He slapped his cheeks and giggled replaying different scenes. "Maybe next time it'll be longer?" He commented to himself again and skipped into Hyungwon's room, finding Hyungwon's bed to be much more comfortable than his own. Or maybe that was just because it smelled like Hyungwon himself.

\---

"Is this good?" Hyungwon held up a bouquet of Purple Hyacinth mixed in with some pink tulips and some baby breath because every bouquet needs it. Wooseok examined the flowers carefully, even holding his chin for extra effect.

"Give him an Amaryllis flower too, I'm sure he'll love it. You gotta tell him how beautiful he is right?" Wooseok poked Hyungwon's cheek and he softly smiled thinking of Minhyuk's beauty. How soft he looked, his bright eyes, his fluffy hair, his everything.

Hyungwon was reminded of how innocent Minhyuk was in high school and how much he laughed and his fluffy black hair. How they used to have sleepovers and talk about random stuff. How Minh-

"Dude, are you reminiscing again? Damn...you must be whipped." Wooseok's sudden deep voice snapped Hyungwon out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Be careful you might hurt yourself," Yuta sassed as he walked into the back room carrying a box of soil. "You might wanna finish that bouquet soon, we close in a few hours." Yuta put the box down in a corner and wiped his brow. He turned and leaned on the wall, Sassily.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Wow, really? It's not like I've been working here for over a year and had to close when you decided to leave the shop to go prance around with your boyfriends," Hyungwon leaned on the edge of the door frame and copied Yuta's stance. "At least Taeil actually closes the shop when asked."

Yuta stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Hyungwon.

"Children please, we have work to do and arguing like you're in kindergarten isn't productive," Taeil walked into the room carrying a pot of yellow roses. "And I'm the responsible one in our relationship so don't even argue with the man. I'll tell Sicheng."

"Ohh! Who's childish now?!" Yuta angrily blew another raspberry at Taeil. To which Taeil blew a kiss back and left, swinging his hips.

"Oh god, I've actually hired children," Hyuna came into the room looking for some lavender. "And we actually close at five today, so finish up inventory and scram!" She saw the basket of flowers Hyungwon had put together and smiled inwardly, though it showed through her eyes.

Hyungwon heard his phone ring and he hesitantly picked it up. Oh, how he didn't want to speak to this man right now. "What do you want, I'm at work??"

_"Meanie! You're supposed to respect your Hyung! I'm distraught now."_ Kihyun's whiny voice came over the phone, Hyungwon let out a breath of annoyance. "Ok Hyung. I'm not happy with you."

_"Fine~ Next time I'll ride Minhyuk's dick. Seeing as you probably didn't like my face fucking him... hehehe."_ Kihyun giggled into the phone annoying Hyungwon even more. He put the phone in his other hand and grabbed a couple pink roses from up high.

"Kihyun. He can't deepthroat you if your dick can't even reach his throat." He spat into the phone and waited for Kihyun's reaction sound which got mixed with Hyunwoo laughing his ass off. He hung up and looked up to see Yuta red in the face, stifling a laugh and Wooseok nearly mortified.

"What?"

\--

"So you want to get someone a gift? Is he a softy or tough?" Jungwoo rested his head on his fist and blew a tuft of hair out of his eyes. He peered up at his tall costumer which he recognized as one of the models for his art class.

"Umm, he's both?" Hyungwon scratched his head not knowing exactly what he was doing in this part of the mall or what the question meant.

"Okay... what is he like at home?" Jungwoo questioned him again, grabbing a catalog and placing it in front of him.

"I don't know...?" Hyungwon replied and he suddenly felt bad not even knowing how his own roommate was like at the apartment. He also started to feel bad for Jungwoo who had to deal with his lack of knowledge. Jungwoo nodded his head and took up another approach.

"Okay, who is he? Maybe I know him." Jungwoo ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. Hyungwon replied quickly not wanting to hold anyone up even more. "Minhyuk."

"Wait, Minhyuk? The Minhyuk that you always fight with or... another one?" Jungwoo's eyes widened at the name and said person saying the name. Hyungwon sighed and nodded his head. "He's the cutest, softest bean, to come into my shop. Here follow me!" Jungwoo practically skipped out and had Hyungwon follow him to a pastel looking area of the store.

"He's was always in here getting sweaters and stockings. I haven't seen him in a while but I guess that's due to finals. He loves, loves, LOVES, knitted things. Honestly, he's such a cutie! If you wanna get him something he'll love..." Jungwoo stopped in front of a black knitted sweater that was oversized. "I call this the boyfriend sweater. It's normally a good fit on the boyfriend but on the smaller one. Oohh~ It's so adorable, it matches well with thigh highs and even lingerie," Jungwoo pulled Hyungwon's collar down and giggled in his ear "Especially lingerie~"

Jungwoo pulled said sweater off the rack and held it up to Hyungwon's chest and showed a bright smile right after. "It's perfect! Now, lemme go get Minhyuk's measurements so you can get a matching one." Jungwoo skipped back to the front desk and pulled out a book flipping through it.

Hyungwon took this time to look around some more. He spotted a pastel blue sweater that came with matching black thigh highs with light blue lace and a matching choker. He suddenly remembered that in high school Minhyuk's favorite color was baby blue.

"Ooh, that's one of our latest items. Not that popular here but very popular on our website. The collar is engravable and even I have one. See?" Jungwoo spoke right next to Hyungwon's ear spooking him. He took a glance at what Jungwoo was pointing to. The choker was indeed engraved that did not leave much for imagination: _'Daddy's little toy'_

"Interesting." The only thing Hyungwon could muster out. He did like the idea though, it was kinky. He liked that. "I'll take this then, I guess he'll like it."

"Oh he will definitely like it, It's right up his alley. You should buy this. Would you like that added to the boyfriend sweater? Sweater paws are the cutest and you'll definitely love them." Jungwoo went back behind the register and calculated the total. "That'll be 26,500 won and since it's your first purchase here you get some free bonus items in your bag," He pulled out a cute bag from under the counter. "Enjoy! And come back again!" Jungwoo waved goodbye and rushed over to another customer.

Hyungwon waved down a taxi and climbed in. While he was sitting he looked through the bag. There was a smooth matte black box which was heavier than he thought when he pulled it out, a bottle of soft perfume, a slim black choker, two sticks of lip tint, and a bottle of blackberry scented lube with matching blackberry flavored condoms. He instantly shoved them back in the bag hoping that the driver didn't see them. He was still curious about the black box so he pulled it back out and opened the top. He stared at the object. It was shiny.

He thought about it. He questioned it. He saw a small remote in the corner of the box and closed it. "That's enough exploration for one day.." He muttered to himself and waited to get back home.

\---

Hyungwon closed the door to the apartment and took off his coat after putting down the bags. He walked to his room and peeked inside seeing Minhyuk curled up on his bed napping. At that moment he almost died from the cuteness of it. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Hyukie~ Wake up," He whispered to the sleeping blonde. After seeing that the older one didn't even stir, he bent over and began kissing his cheeks and nose and head and wherever he could reach. He unwrapped the scarf that was around Minhyuk's neck, which made Minhyuk shift. He continued to kiss blindly down his neck, he did open his eyes to see if Minhyuk woke up completely but he was faced with a large number of dark bruises covering Minhyuk's neck.

"Hyungie~" Minhyuk whined out, "Don't you even think about it," Minhyuk sat up pouting at Hyungwon, who was still kissing his neck and cheek, sweetly. "It's awkward wearing a scarf so close to summer, I- HyuNGIE!" Hyungwon bit Minhyuk's ear and licked the shell.

"Aww~ Your moans are so cute... Then again everything about you is cute as hell." Hyungwon pecked Minhyuk's lips and pulled back. "Again." Minhyuk frowned and poked his lips. Hyungwon smiled and pecked him again, as requested. "Again!" Minhyuk grinned and threw his arms around Hyungwon.

Hyungwon shook his head and smiled in defeat. He took Minhyuk's chin and tilted his head up to look into his beautiful eyes. Hyungwon ran a thumb over Minhyuk's bottom lip and kissed him fully, taking it with his own lips and sucking lightly. Minhyuk almost felt lightheaded by the action. He threaded his fingers through Hyungwon's hair and pulled at it, earning himself a moan from Hyungwon and a handful of his ass being squeezed. Which gave Hyungwon a squeak out of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk deepened the kiss, while slyly climbing over Hyungwon's lap to straddle him. He sucked on Hyungwon's tongue which was a pleasant surprise to the younger who had begun to stand up. Minhyuk pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead against Hyungwons. "I think we should stop before we get carried away again." Minhyuk licked his lips of the excess spit.

"Would you have a problem if we did?" Hyungwon spoke in his low voice right into Minhyuk's ear causing Minhyuk to tremble in his arms. His arms wrapped tighter around Hyungwon's neck as he fully stood up and walked out into the living room. He placed Minhyuk, very gently, down on the couch and went to get his bags he left by the door. He first pulled out the flower arrangement which Minhyuk gaped at.

"It's so pretty! Did you make it yourself?" A sparkle had appeared in Minhyuk's eyes and he looked as if he were about to bounce off the couch. Hyungwon chuckled, "Of course I did, I'm a florist." Minhyuk did, in fact, bounce off the couch and run towards the kitchen to grab the tulips he picked out. "I got these at a local florist shop, the one where Johnny works apparently." He beamed at the still alive tulips in his hand.

"Well, I work there too," Hyungwon laughed and set his hands over Minhyuk's on the flower pot. "I'm guessing these are for me?" He raised his eyebrow and Minhyuk almost panicked. He took a big inhale and exhale. "Chae Hyungwon. I like you. I've liked you for years but I've never told you or anybody. Actually, that's why Hyunwoo and I broke up. Because he figured it out before I did and... I really miss how we used to be. A small fight ruined everything,"

Minhyuk looked down at his hands. "I don't know if last night was a spur of the moment thing but I do know that you were right. When you insulted me weeks back, you were right!" Minhyuk forced his head up with tears pricking his eyes. "That's all people do! They use me one night then throw me away... Sometimes I wasn't even allowed to spend the night. That's why it hurt. Because you were right and it didn't seem as if you cared." The tears in Minhyuk's eyes fell and Hyungwon took the flowers out of his hands so he could hug him tightly.

"Minhyuk, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for everything but I'm so so sorry. I'm the one who's been insensitive over the years and," He kissed the top of Minhyuk's head "I loved you back in high school. I realized that day in our second year when we snuck up on the roof to play Uno. You had just ruined our friendship by placing down two 'plus four' cards in a row," Minhyuk started hiccuping in Hyungwon's chest, finding the story funny.

"And you looked so pretty... Even when you were laughing at my hand of cards. Even when we snuck up there again at night during the end of year dance. Just to get drunk, you were so beautiful in that suit. I almost kissed you right then and there, and I probably would have blamed it on the alcohol," Minhyuk nodded into Hyungwon's shirt unconsciously crying even more.

"And I had to ruin it all just because of some douchebag that you decided to date. I got angry at you, and him, and myself. I couldn't get why you would pick him, the player. And I took it out on you, even before you came to me." Hyungwon had started crying at this point hugging Minhyuk even tighter.

"And you wanna know something? Even after I fucked everything up, and ruined our relationship forever. I still went out and beat him up, that's why he didn't go to school for the next two days. Cause I beat and scared the shit out of him," Hyungwon caught Minhyuk's eye when he bent down. "Because nobody fucks with my best friend and gets away with it. Especially you. You didn't deserve him but you didn't deserve me either."

"Wait... You were the one who beat him up?" Minhyuk looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Well yeah, that what I just said..." Hyungwon smoothed Minhyuk's hair over, trying to calm the shorter one down. Pulling away, he picked up the bag and handed it to Minhyuk. "I got you some stuff from the mall, I had some help but I think you'll like it."

Minhyuk puckered his lips and looked into the gift bag, "Wha- Is this the boyfriend sweater?" Minhyuk questioned and pulled out the black knit sweater that Jungwoo picked out. Hyungwon started blushing at the sound of 'boyfriend' and licked his lips nervously. "Woah! This is so cute!" Minhyuk beamed at the light blue sweater Hyungwon picked out. He dug around some more finding the matching thigh highs that went along with it. He gasped and his eyes twinkled, "Can I try this on?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, I got it for you." Hyungwon sat down and waited for Minhyuk to change. Minhyuk wasn't moving from his spot though, "Hyungie, close your eyes~"

"Hm? Oh. Oh!" Hyungwon shut his eyes and placed a hand over them for extra measure. He could hear clothes dropping and the shuffling of Minhyuk's feet. He also heard the snap of two bands and a small gasp as the sound of a bag crinkling was happening right in front of him. He started getting nervous and tapped his fingers on his thigh. "Um, Hyuk can I open my eyes now?"

"Be patient Hyungie," He heard Minhyuk's voice right in front of him and the sound of something clicking together. "Wow Hyungie, you must really like this kind of thing."

Hyungwon didn't exactly pick up what Minhyuk was talking about until he felt Minhyuk plop into his lap, thighs on either side of him. Minhyuk took his hand from his face and put it on his hip.

"How does it look?" Minhyuk keened and wiggled in Hyungwon's lap.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk from head to thigh, since he couldn't really see past that, and then stared at his hand that was placed on the smaller's hip. He rubbed his thumb in circles and raised the hem of the sweater, slyly slipping his hands under. Minhyuk seemed surprised and uttered a small whine. Hyungwon ignored him and lifted the hem higher revealing Minhyuk's bare waist and everything down under.

"Tsk tsk, you're gonna get the sweater dirty if you don't wear any underwear Hyukie," Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk over on his back, "It's already making a mess, Oh, what's this?" Hyungwon lifted up Minhyuk's hips to get a better look at his stretched hole. He took in the sight of the shiny toy and simpered at it. He pushed at the base of it with a finger causing Minhyuk to mewl out. He raised his head to look at Minhyuk's lust-filled gaze. He picked up the box from the side of the couch and grabbed out the remote control.

"Let's have some fun, shall we."

\----

"Do you think Minhyuk will be awake, he sounded pretty tired on the phone and he had a long night last night?" Hyunwoo was carrying a bag of Minhyuk's clothes up the stairs since he decided to drop Kihyun off at Jeonghan's place before returning Minhyuk's cross-dressing attire.

_"Well, he probably is, not only did he have to deal with you pounding his ass. He had a whole Hyungwon lusting after him last night."_ Hyunwoo heard Jeonghan through the speaker and he sighed in embarrassment. _"An entire Hyungwon!"_ Kihyun sounded in the background.

"You watched the cam?"

_"Kihyun asked me to. Hey! Don't yell at me! Hyunwoo asked a question and I answered it,"_ Jeonghan yelled back at Kihyun. _"Yeah, but anyways he'll probably be sleeping, and matched with Hyungwon's dire need for sleep, It'll be peaceful when you walk in."_

"I hope so, I still think it's gonna be awkward. Not gonna lie, and Kihyun already knows, I kinda missed having Minhyuk under me and I got caught up in the moment," Hyunwoo blew the hair out of his face as he approached Minhyuk's apartment. "It's weird but I'll get over it, it's not like I'll ever fuck him again. I should go, I don't wanna risk waking them up if they're asleep." Hyunwoo pulled out a spare key Kihyun gave him and stuck it in the doorknob, twisting it. He opened the door and looked around.

"I hate you, you fucking jinxed it."

_"What? Why? What's going on! Kihyunie-Hyung something's happ-"_

Hyunwoo hung up and gulped at the scene. He tried putting down the bag and leaving without being noticed but unfortunately.

"H-hyung! What are youuu~ d-doing here?! Hyungie! Hold up!" Minhyuk tried shouting but his words kept being interrupted by moans. His head was hanging off the couch and his legs were hung over Hyungwon's shoulders. His thighs spread and Hyungwon, between them, mouth on Minhyuk's cock. His back arched up and he hit Hyungwon's arm, not that hard though, All while staring Hyunwoo in the eyes.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and glanced up seeing Hyunwoo. _'Ah, so that's what Minhyuk's yelling about'._ Hyungwon pulled off and yanked Minhyuk up, pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss, in which he shoved Minhyuk's cum into his mouth. Minhyuk fell back down, his own cum dripping on his lips. "I can't believe you came when you saw Hyung," He turned the remote up to a higher setting. "You must like people watching you when you're getting wrecked."

He stared at Hyunwoo whose eyes had narrowed at Hyungwon, "You're not wrong, he loves being watched," Hyunwoo said as calmly as he could "Why do you think he agreed to do the cam?"

"You're hard."

"Can you blame me?"

"K-kihyunnie doesn't like you getting off by yourself," Minhyuk whined out

"Oh, does Hyukie want another cock?" Hyungwon turned up the vibrations even more. "You don't get to have it, you've been bad."

Minhyuk choked out a loud moan and tried grinding down onto Hyungwon. "N-noo! I've been good!"

"Hmm, how good does his cock have to be to be whining for it? You already had enough of his dick last night." Hyungwon pulled out the toy and Minhyuk gasped in relief. "I'm not whining for hi-mpfhh!" Hyungwon shoved three fingers into Minhyuk's mouth, silencing him.

"Suck," Hyungwon ordered him.

"What are you implying by that statement Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo walked forward testing these waters, his hands forced into his jean pockets.

"However you take that statement Hyung, maybe I want to tease him back for last night." Hyungwon glared at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo chuckled and grabbed Hyungwon's chin, "Sometimes I can't believe Kihyun when he says you're a switch," He rubbed a thumb over his lips, pushing it inside his mouth. "It looks like there's still cum in there, maybe I'll clean it out and replace it with mine." Hyunwoo bent down and tightened his grip around Hyungwon's jaw, the younger seemingly submitting to him.

Just when Hyunwoo was about to suck on Hyungwon's stuck out tongue, Minhyuk sat up and pushed him away, straddling Hyungwon and forcing his own tongue into Hyungwon's awaiting mouth. Caught off guard Hyungwon let out a muffled, obviously lewd, moan. Minhyuk pulled back and smirked.

"He's mine."

Hyunwoo shrugged and let a smirk of his own adorn his face when the fingers Minhyuk had been sucking on earlier, were thrusted into him. Minhyuk's face broke and he was forced back onto the cushion.

"I should go." Hyunwoo pointed to the door and Hyungwon grabbed his pants, pulling him back. "Not until you cum in my mouth as promised," Hyungwon licked his lips and undid the zipper on Hyunwoo's jeans slowly. "Plus I kinda wanna brag how I can deepthroat you but Minhyuk can't deepthroat Kihyun, not because Minhyuk can't deepthroat, more of your boyfriend's dick is tiny." He said as he continued to thrust his fingers inside Minhyuk. 

"My boyfriend's dick is not tiny. And as much as I would love to fuck your pretty little mouth, I gotta ask Kihyun before I do. He probably wouldn't mind but knowing him he'd want a video. Also, I'm not sure if Minhyuk would like that right now." Hyunwoo walked to the door and left.

"I d-don't want you to do t-things with Hyung! I want you to myself!" Minhyuk's lip quivered and he arched his back again at a particularly hard thrust. Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk up and back into his lap. He rested his head on Minhyuk's own and caressed his cheek. "Okay baby, if you want me to yourself," Hyungwon pulled out his fingers and finally undid his own pants, "You'll just have to date me." He grabbed Minhyuk's hips and pulled him closer. Minhyuk's arms rested themselves on Hyungwons shoulders.

"You would want to date me?" Minhyuk asked quietly and looked down. Hyungwon lifted his head and pecked his lips. "Lee Minhyuk do you wanna be my boyfriend?" His hands slid up Minhyuk's back.

"Of course! Yes!" Minhyuk pressed his lips back against Hyungwon's and hugged him tightly. "Well, that was easy-ish..." Hyungwon laughed and rubbed his nose with Minhyuk's. 

"Hyungie..." Minhyuk whispered, "Are you gonna take me now?"

"On the couch?"

"The couch wasn't stopping you before."

"True, but maybe we should do it on a bed this time."

"No I'm too lazy to move and we're already close." Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon on top of him as he fell against the couch cushion once more.

"Our friends sit here ya know."

"Enough talking, more making me beg for your cock." Minhyuk ground his ass against Hyungwon's dick.

"Oh really?" Hyungwon smugly smiled and splayed Minhyuk's thighs. "You'll be doing more than begging." He took the head of his cock and rubbed it against Minhyuk's entrance. Minhyuk groaned and tried pushing back on it. "Then make me."

"AaaHH~" Minhyuk moaned shamelessly as Hyungwon plunged inside of him. "Hyungie~ Please!" Hyungwon pulled out till the tip and slammed back into him, keeping the vigorous pace. Hyungwon's firm hold on both of Minhyuk's thighs tightened and Minhyuk let out a broken whimper. Hyungwon's thrusting had caused Minhyuk's sweater to rise, revealing those cute pert nipples. Hyungwon bent down and licked at them, taking the left one into his mouth and rolling it between his tongue and teeth. Minhyuk gasped between his moans and looked down seeing Hyungwon attack his chest with bites. Hyungwon caught his gaze and switched nipples, suckling the right one. "Hah... You look so pretty covered in marks. But you look even prettier being fucked by me, do you feel good?" 

"Nghh~ Yess~" Minhyuk tossed his head back on the couch. "y-you fuck me s-sooo~ good!" Minhyuk smiled deliriously and pulled Hyungwon's hair, pulling him down for a sopping wet kiss, full of tongue and dirty praises. Minhyuk's hands raised from above his head and tried unbuttoning Hyungwon's shirt. "Off. Mmm~" 

Hyungwon sat up and finished what Minhyuk started. He pulled off the shirt and bent down again, pressing wet kisses onto Minhyuk's shoulder and neck. "Hyukie... Turn over..." Hyungwon groaned and helped Minhyuk turn onto his knees. Minhyuk grabbed onto the arm of the couch and a shaky moan escaped his lips. "H-hyungie... I'm gonna cum again soon!"

"Good." Hyungwon bit Minhyuk's ear and grabbed Minhyuk's cock with his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Noo! Too much! I'll cum!! HyunGIE~!" Minhyuk shook and came into Hyungwon's awaiting hand. His moans increasing when Hyungwon didn't stop thrusting or jerking his fist, using the cum as extra lube. Tears pricked at his eyes from the overstimulation, and he whimpered more trying to stop Hyungwon's hand.

"Be a good boy Hyukie... You've been a good boy so far, don't make me punish you." Hyungwon breathed into Minhyuk's ear. "Hyungie... It hurts..." Minhyuk twisted his head to face Hyungwon and he stole another deep kiss from him. Hyungwon moaned and his hand stuttering in its movements as he came inside Minhyuk. Minhyuk came again from the warmth he felt from Hyungwon's cum inside him and the tears dripped down from his eyes. His breathing slowed and he rested his head on the cushion.

"Oh baby, I'm not done yet."

Hyungwon pulled out and took his hand off Minhyuk's spent cock. His hand poked at Minhyuk's mouth, "Clean up your mess baby~" He whispered and pried Minhyuk's mouth open. Minhyuk took his hand and sucked at the fingers individually, licking his own cum off them.

Hyungwon picked up the discarded toy from earlier and pressed it back into Minhyuk who nearly choked on Hyungwon's fingers from the intrusion. "Hey, I'm still sensitive." He cried out softly. Hyungwon combed his fingers through the blonde's messy hair. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn it on. This is just to keep my cum inside of you until later." Hyungwon coyly smirked and rubbed Minhyuk's lower back.

"Hyungie! Don't say that kind of stuff right now!" Minhyuk hoarsely whined as he finished licking Hyungwon's fingers clean, his face flushed a deep red. Hyungwon pulled his hand away and peppered tiny kisses all over Minhyuk's chest. He pulled down the sweater that had been bunched up and sweetly kissed Minhyuk's nose.

"Heh, I'm surprised that didn't get dirty and the thigh highs stayed on throughout all that," Hyungwon picked up Minhyuk and walked towards his bedroom. "And that choker looks gorgeous around your neck..." Minhyuk giggled and spoke up "Your hands would look prettier there."

"Damn, I'm gonna have fun with the number of kinks you have," Hyungwon placed Minhyuk down on his bed, "Hopefully I'll be able to eat you out." 

Minhyuk sputtered and covered his face, "Hyungwonn~ Stahpp~" 

"What? Can't I say how I want to eat my cum out of you and fill you back up again over and over until it's dripping out of you." Minhyuk slapped Hyungwon's chest and averted his gaze, "Not without consequences..." 

Minhyuk looked down and tried covering himself but Hyungwon already noticed. "Oh~? Do you like the idea of me filling you up that much? You want my cum to be dripping out of you," He took ahold of Minhyuk's hardening cock again and squeezed the base of it. "What about if I just kept fucking my cum back into you? And when you're completely filled there, I'll have you choke on my cock as I cum down your throat." 

Minhyuk gripped Hyungwon's shoulders and a loud wanton moan slipped out, his hips moving on their own into Hyungwon's palm. "Aw, My baby boy is so needy. Now, I sucked your cute little cock earlier, do you wanna return the favor baby?" Hyungwon ran his thumb across Minhyuk's lower lip and his mouth opened on its own. 

Hyungwon backed up against the wall and pulled Minhyuk by his choker in between his legs. Minhyuk rubbed his thighs together, adjusting to the feeling of the toy inside him. Hyungwon fished out the remote from his pocket and placed it next to him. "Come on baby~ We don't have all night."

Minhyuk gulped and rested his arms on either side of Hyungwon's thighs, his hands feeling around Hyungwon's hips. He ran his tongue over his lips and undid (again) the zipper in front of him. His mouth watered some, and he shook off his thoughts, as he pulled down Hyungwon's underwear.

"I don't wanna get cum on that, take it off," Hyungwon spoke up and lifted Minhyuk's chin. He sat up and repositioned his self on Hyungwon's thighs, grabbing the hem of the sweater and pulling it over. Hyungwon placed a hand at the side of Minhyuk's neck and rubbed his cheek and ear with his thumb. "You're pretty."

Minhyuk gushed and smiled while trying to cover his eyes. His face felt hot and he felt weak almost at the compliment. Hyungwon sighed and moved the arm out of Minhyuk's face. "Don't cover your face Minhyuk, you're really pretty. And I'm really tired, but I still wanna kiss you all over." He spoke softly and he left a kiss on Minhyuk's cheek.

"I'd love that after I'm done," Minhyuk kissed Hyungwon's cheek back and smiled. "Can you choke me?" Minhyuk asked cautiously, leading Hyungwon slowly into his fantasies of being dominated one kink at a time.

Hyungwon almost smirked at the question and he felt his way up Minhyuk's body and chest with his palm. Slowly rising up to his neck and holding it there. "I'll do whatever you want me to," He guided Minhyuk, (by the neck of course) down so that his hands were resting on his thighs and his nose nudging the recurring hard bulge between Hyungwon's legs.

"Raise your hips more, on your knees." Hyungwon spread Minhyuk's legs so that he could admire the plug that was inside him. Minhyuk keened at the attention and pulled down the edge of Hyungwon's briefs, and he could have came again from the way Hyungwon's cock hit his cheek. He licked his lips and leaned in to suckle the base of it, also enjoying the musky scent that he distinctly remembered Hyungwon smelling like after track in high school and liking it. He felt himself leak more precum and his hips faltered in their movements into Hyungwon's hand.

Minhyuk licked more up the lengthy cock and smeared his saliva with the precum sliding down it over his lips. He kissed the head of it when he leaned up more and took it into his mouth, sucking it lightly, and enjoying the salty taste of the sweat and cum left there. He lifted his head up and flattened his tongue out, sliding it down under the head to the base and back again, shoving the hard dick in his mouth.

Hyungwon's hand quickened on Minhyuk's dick and he moved the blond locks covering Minhyuk's forehead. He picked up the remote again and turned it on to the lowest level, which still surprised Minhyuk and caused him to moan around him. Which sent sweet, sweet vibrations onto his aching member. Minhyuk glanced up to stare at Hyungwon who was looking right back. "You're doing so well baby... so good for me..." Hyungwon panted out and the hand in Minhyuk's hair tightened. A whine escaped Hyungwon's lips when Minhyuk went down another inch or two, he couldn't tell. But it did spur on Minhyuk to do even better.

He sucked a little harder and held in his breath as he took Hyungwon in more so that his nose brushed up on Hyungwon's abdomen. Hyungwon's thighs tensed up and a low moan blessed Minhyuk's ears. "Oh f-fuck... MinhyuKIE~" Hyungwon moaned out and hit his head against the wall. Minhyuk bobbed his head up and down and grabbed Hyungwon's other hand to stick in his hair. He glanced up knowingly while hollowing his cheeks around him.

"Shit... You want me to fuck your mouth?" Hyungwon breathed slowly but his pulse quickened when Minhyuk pulled off while still leaving the head on his tongue, his lips wide, ready to be stretched open. Hyungwon steadied himself on his knees and pushed back into Minhyuk's warm mouth. He held Minhyuk's head still by his hair and thrusted in all the way to the hilt. A guttural moan sounding out of Hyungwon at how wet and pliant Minhyuk's mouth was. He felt Minhyuk swallow around him and the steady blow of air coming out of his nose. He thrusted again and again, creating a smooth pattern. 

He dragged his right hand down and caressed Minhyuk's neck, slowly wrapping each digit around it, feeling the tip of his cock in Minhyuk's throat. He lightly squeezed, now feeling each time how he breached the back of his throat. He felt Minhyuk's breathing slow, and he saw how his hips had dropped in the sheets, thrusting into his own hand for relief. The remote turned up higher on Minhyuk's part and he moaned in pleasure onto Hyungwon's evermoving cock.

"Fuck, babyy~ Do you wanna have me cum in your mouth or on your pretty little face?" Hyungwon slowed his pace down so he could understand a more coherent answer. Minhyuk's head was shaking no though and Hyungwon raised an eyebrow but then saw Minhyuk's hand playing with the vibrating plug inside of him. "Oh~ My baby boy wants more cum in his ass? Well, why didn't you say so?" Hyungwon smirked and pulled Minhyuk off his cock and pushed him onto his stomach. Minhyuk gasped for air and whined loudly, unconsciously raising his hips more.

Hyungwon pulled out the annoying toy that was getting in his way and fucked himself back into Minhyuk. He thrusted harder and grabbed Minhyuk's shoulder to pull him up into his chest. Raspy moans from Minhyuk's abused throat filled the room, egging Hyungwon on even more. "Come on baby~ If you want my cum so bad," He bit the shell of Minhyuk's ear. "You're gonna have to beg~" Hyungwon tweaked Minhyuk's nipples and fisted his cock. "You can do it, baby... Beg for it like the little cum slut you are~"

Minhyuk cried out in pleasure, " _Please~_ Give me your c-cum, I've been really goood Hyungie~ I wanna feel your cum inside~~" Minhyuk's voice broke and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'll be your good little cock slut! _Please~_ "

"My dirty little cock slut~ I bet you wanna cum again too?" Hyungwon growled in his ear and Minhyuk almost screamed when he felt a hand come down on his ass. "I'll make you cum on my cock if it's the last thing I do." 

Minhyuk felt himself being turned over and his back meeting the bed again, Hyungwon still drilling in and out of him. Hyungwon's grip tight enough on his hips, that he was sure that they would be bruised in the morning. Globs of tears still running down his face as he screamed in bliss, and his hands holding themselves around Hyungwon's neck to pull him down into a hard kiss. But slowly moving to hold onto Hyungwon's back as he pounded faster into him.

Minhyuk didn't stop the kiss when he felt new warm spurts of cum shoot into him, and Hyungwon didn't stop thrusting and he couldn't take any more pleasure. But when he came, Hyungwon stopped and whispered sweet (and dirty) nothings into his ear and stroked him through it. Minhyuk hiccupped and tried blinking tears away.

"Shh... It's okay baby, I got you... You did amazing Hyukie." Hyungwon took his thumb and wiped the tears out of his eyes, kissing his cheeks to calm him down from his high of the night. Minhyuk's breathing slowly returned to normal and he looked down at his worn out buddy. Hyungwon removed his hand from it and licked the cum off his fingers. If Minhyuk was blushing from the sight no one would really know since he was already red with heat. Hyungwon looked at where they were still connected and thought carefully before lying down.

"I'm not gonna pull out now, it'll make too much of a mess and the plug is too far away." Hyungwon nuzzled into Minhyuk's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"What are you planning to do in the morning then, when we have to move since I have a class at 11 and you have a class at 11:30?"

"Well, I think I'll cum inside you a couple more times and then eat you out." Hyungwon snickered and kissed the skin at the top of his shoulder.

"Oh god... I'll never make it, let alone walk. Haven't you had enough tonight and yesterday alone?"

"Oh Minhyuk-Hyung I could never have enough of you, I need to make up for all the years I was a dumbass and an asshole."

"You won't be able to take me anywhere on a date if I can't walk." Minhyuk giggled into his palm.

"Then I'll start with breakfast in bed," Hyungwon smirked into Minhyuk's neck, kissing it slowly.

"Oh hell nah, we can't afford the kitchen going up in flames!"

"Who said anything about me cooking? I happen to know that our old favorite restaurant delivers." Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's chest and smiled.

"You do know that Kihyun is gonna have our heads right?"

"Hmm??"

"Hyungie. We almost had a threesome with Hyunwoo."

"Shh... He wouldn't care as long as gets to join, watch, or listen," Hyungwon grumbled as he pulled up the comforter from the floor to cover them. "Besides I know about you and Kihyun getting together and making out."

Minhyuk playfully slapped the side of Hyungwon's thigh. "I'm pretty sure you two have made out too~"

"I'm pretty sure our group has gotten with one another at least once."

"You've messed around with Hyunwoo?" Minhyuk turned his head curiously.

"Yeah, in high school I wanted to see if I was really gay like I thought. And I bottomed for Hyunwoo at a party... That's kinda the reason why earlier he couldn't believe I was a switch. Since he only saw me as a bottom."

"Whaa- Hyunwoo didn't even go to our school?"

"It was a party and we were both tipsy and horny? Who cares if he didn't go to our school?" Hyungwon booped Minhyuk's nose.

"So your first dick was Hyunwoo? Niceee~" Minhyuk bopped his head to an imaginary tune.

"Yep, I rode him really good for a first time," Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk's hips "Stop wiggling or I'll fuck you till you're oversensitive and cry again." Hyungwon threatened lowly in his ear making Minhyuk shiver again.

"Ahh, such a nice boyfriend~" Minhyuk kissed his nose "Too bad your dick is fucked out for the night."

"Wanna bet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this since it was all based on me being a crackhead with my friends, making jokes and shit and then being the fanfic writer I am, I just had to make a plot out of it. 
> 
> (I was so close to making the ship JohnTen, but if it was it would have been an entirely different story all circling around the literally sex-based plot based on this quote):
> 
> "When you drop the soap but remember you're wearing socks."
> 
> ^And that quote inspired my shower sex scene where I ripped a paper out of my notebook and was all like.  
> *Person A and B are taking a shower together by "uNfOrEsEeN cIrCuMsTaNcEs"*  
> *Person B stares into A's eyes, holds up soap,*  
> *drops soap*  
> *SEX ENSUES*  
> yeah that was fun
> 
> If you have any questions, hmu in the comments


End file.
